Testing the Waters: A Forever Destined Vignette
by Lilac Moon
Summary: Two years have passed since the events in Revenge. While their enemies still lurk in the shadows, Anakin and Padme are busy raising five Jedi teenagers. And they're all exploring and testing the water that is life. And their parents have their hands full
1. Part 1 of 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU sandbox to play in.

AN: Here's the newest vignette! Two years have passed since the events in Revenge, but when you're a Skywalker, things are rarely normal. Add to that fact, their numerous enemies have joined together with the Sith and evil lurks all around them. Can the love and legacy that Anakin and Padme have created stand strong against their infinite enemies? The Forever Destined saga continues with this new adventure that will be the beginning of many. Growing up is never easy and for the Skywalker children, this is no exception. So, sit back, relax, and enjoy the show…or story rather. But first, here's a quick age check on the kids.

Testing the Waters: A Forever Destined Vignette

Part 1/?

Ryoo: 22

Pooja: 19

Luke and Leia: 16

Mara: 15

Kimberly: 14

Jayden and Jenna: 13

Natalie: 13

Marcus Olin: 12

Luke pounded on the fresher door for the fourth time.

"Leia…you've been in there forever! I need to get ready too!" he called with irritation. His voice was much deeper these days and he had grown from a small, undersized fourteen-year-old to a tall, handsome young man. His mother was fond of telling him how much he and his brother both looked like their father. Luke still wore the traditional padawan braid by his left ear, but he had grown his hair out a little and it was sandy blonde and shaggy, much like his father's. Most padawan boys wore a more traditional style, but being that Anakin was a very untraditional Master, he wasn't concerned that his son chose not to wear the traditional style, as long as he wore his braid.

"Leia…come on!" he called again.

"There are two other freshers besides this one! Go use them!" she called back, as she carefully applied her mascara, huffing in annoyance as her twin brother banged on the door.

"Kimberly and Jayden are using them! Jenna is waiting too! Hurry up!" Luke called in annoyance. Leia finished and checked herself in the mirror. Just as her parents knew she would, in just two years, Leia had grown from a small, skinny fourteen-year-old to a petite brunette beauty, much like her mother. She took a deep breath. She was very nervous about today. While her brothers and sisters would continue their educational classes at the Temple in addition to their training, Leia would be attending Coruscant's finest secondary educational facility. It was located at the Coruscant Galactic University in the north wing of the campus, where students from age sixteen through eighteen attended. Their skills were analyzed during those two years and then they were accepted into the University if their scores were deemed high enough. Leia wasn't at all concerned about doing well in her classes. She was a very gifted student with a wealth of knowledge in both politics and Galactic history. She worried about what most kids worried about and that was fitting in. She was different and her parents were famous. Sometimes, she had trouble fitting in with the other padawans at the Temple, as did her brothers and sisters. She knew fitting in with kids that weren't trained in the Force and that had little to no Force sensitivity would be difficult. She decided that she looked okay in her fashionable knee length blue dress and white lacy sweater. She wore her hair in twin braids, which she looped in a fashionable style at the back of her head. She finally opened the fresher door, much to Luke's relief.

"It's about time. I thought you fell in," he griped. She glared at him.

"I almost did, because you can never remember to put the seat down," she retorted.

"Whatever. I'm going to be late for class if I don't hurry," Luke said, as he dashed into the room. At the Temple, his mornings were spent in class and his afternoons were spent either in training or on patrol with his father. This was the same for his siblings as well. They had classes in the mornings and then training with their respective Masters in the afternoons. Leia was especially nervous for this reason as well. She would be going to a school where she knew no one and without any of her siblings in sight, nor the Masters that she had grown up around. She was so used to going to her classes at the Temple and learning Galactic history from her Grandfather and Galactic law from Master Luminara or Physical sciences from Master Fisto, who made even the most boring subjects entertaining with his fun attitude. But in this new environment, she would be alone with no friends. She was more than a little nervous, but if she wanted to follow in her mother's footsteps, she needed to attend the University. But as always, she wouldn't show her worry to her family and she would act as if nothing was bothering her. She went downstairs into the kitchen and found her younger siblings already eating breakfast with her parents.

"Morning sweetie," Padme said, as she put a plate down in front of her. Leia put some shurra fruit on it, but Padme noticed she skipped on the scrambled gondark eggs. She picked at her fruit and Padme put a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Leia sighed. It was hard to hide one's feelings in this family.

"I'm fine…just not very hungry," she replied.

"Are you nervous about your first day?" Padme asked knowingly.

"Maybe a little," Leia replied.

"You'll be great Princess. You're pretty and smart. You'll make friends in no time," Anakin assured her.

"Thanks Daddy," she replied, as he put his plate in the sink.

"Finish up you three, we need to go soon," he told them, as he and Padme headed into the living area. About that time, Luke started down the stairs. About halfway down, he jumped down and landed at the bottom with no trouble, much to his mother's disdain.

"Luke…what I have I told you and Jay about jumping down the stairs?" she asked.

"Sorry Mom," he called, as he hurried into the kitchen to eat. Padme shook her head and Anakin chuckled. She turned and wrapped her arms around his neck. Their lips met in a tender kiss.

"So, are we still on for tonight?" she asked.

"Of course, a date is a date. Besides, your favorite opera show hasn't had a showing in a long time. That's why I bought the best seats in the house as soon as I found out the show was re-opening. So tonight, you and I are going out for a romantic dinner at your favorite restaurant and then to the show," he replied. She smiled.

"And of course, there is the post date," she added.

"Post date?" he asked with avid interest.

"Uh huh, the post date is where we come home to find the kids in bed, a bottle of red wine chilling in the fridge, and me changing into a sexy little piece of attire I just bought," she replied. He pulled her against him and pressed his lips to hers.

"Bring on the post date," he whispered seductively.

"Oh believe me, I'll make it worth your wait," she replied.

"I'll bet you will," he said, as their lips met again in a series of passionate, loving kisses. About that time, the kids came out, ready to go.

"Hey Mom, is it okay if Natalie comes over tonight?" Jayden asked.

"Sure sweetie, but make sure you ask Grandpa Riley and Grandma Jobal tonight. I'm sure they won't care, but they're going to watching all of you tonight while your Dad and I go out," Padme answered.

"Mom…don't you think I'm a little old to be babysat?" Leia asked.

"Well, I don't know, looking after your brothers and sisters is a big responsibility," Padme replied.

"I'm the same age as Leia. I don't need a babysitter either," Luke insisted. Padme looked to her husband.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"Well…they are sixteen. I'm sure they'll be fine," Anakin replied.

"Okay, you and Luke can be in charge tonight," Padme said.

"Great!" Leia said with excitement.

"We'll go over the house rules before we leave tonight. For now, we all need to be going," Padme replied. The kids piled into the speeder with Anakin, as he headed to drop Leia off, before taking the others with him to the Temple. Padme got into the other speeder with Tyler and Typho, heading for the Senate building.

~*~

Anakin slowed the speeder, as he brought them down in front of Leia's new school. The campus was huge and she would only be navigating the north wing, which was very large in its own right. Leia gazed apprehensively at the sea of kids before her. Unfortunately, those close enough to see them had already stopped to stare. She wasn't even inside yet and everyone already knew who she was.

"You'll be great, Princess," Anakin told her encouragingly.

"Thanks Daddy," she replied, as she got out and shouldered her satchel. She watched her father and siblings leave, before turning toward the school. She saw kids staring at her, as she passed by and turning to each other to whisper things. She kept her head down and walked up the steps into the school, before heading to get her class schedule.

~*~

.Leia spent over fifteen minutes getting her schedule and locker assignment, while her councilor fawned over her. Leia loved her parents very much, but sometimes, there was nothing she wouldn't give for a little anonymity. She knew her parents felt the same as well, but this was the reality of their life. They were who they were and Leia knew she was just beginning to learn how to deal with public attention, including both adoration and scrutinizing criticism. Her mother dealt with it everyday at work and Leia didn't know how she managed it so flawlessly. She finally found her locker and used her pass card to open it. She put her things in it, before glancing at schedule.

"Well, well, it looks like we have a celebrity in our midst this year ladies," a snide female voice said. Leia cringed and turned to find three girls, a year older than her, approaching. Two of them were blonde and the other had raven hair. They were very pretty, but wore a lot of makeup and provocative outfits.

"Um…I'm Leia," she said, trying to seem friendly and open.

"Oh, we know who you are. Your family is always all over the datatabs," the raven haired girl said snottily, as she held up one of the publications.

"Well, you can't believe anything you read in those trashy things," Leia replied. The girls looked at each other.

"Really? That's not a very nice thing to say. My Dad owns the Coruscant Caller and it's a very reputable publication," she sniped. Leia's temper flared.

"That's funny…I was positive that my Grandpa Dooku owned or at least had stock in all the reputable media organizations," Leia replied. The tallest blonde grit her teeth, as her friends stared at Leia in disbelief. So much for fitting in.

"You may think that just because you're a Skywalker that you can say and do as you please…but you would be wrong. I own this school and you'll do well to remember that," she said, as she barred her white teeth.

"Well, if you know that I'm a Skywalker, then you also know that I don't take orders from just anyone. And this isn't your school. My family provides sizeable funding for the entire University. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have class," Leia retorted, leaving the three girls behind. She had wanted to fit in so badly, but she knew it wasn't meant to be. No matter what, she would stand out. So, she decided that she would be herself and make the most of this opportunity. The reason she was here was to study political science and follow in her mother's footsteps. And that's exactly what she planned to do.

~*~

Commotion erupted in the lower market place, as a masked assailant recklessly pushed his way through the masses. People screamed, as they were pushed out of the way. The man carried a bag full of credits from the bank he had just robbed and because of his short temper, he had shot two security guards. He wasn't too worried at first, as he was confident that he could outrun any ordinary police and even Clones on patrol. But he had a stroke of bad luck, for their was now a Jedi padawan after him. Still, he wasn't too concerned about a dumb kid. He turned and fired a round of blaster bolts recklessly. People screamed in terror. Luke flipped forward into the air and used the Force to deflect several bolts from hitting people and absorbed the rest with his blade. He landed and kept running in pursuit. At the end of the next block, he met up with his father, who was coming from another direction.

"He went that way!" Luke called, as he prepared to keep running. But Anakin stopped him, as he watched the man keep pushing his way through the crowded street.

"Dad…he's getting away!" Luke called impatiently.

"Patience Luke…and no, he's not," Anakin replied, with a smirk.

"Why do they always run?" Anakin asked, mostly to himself, as he watched the escaping criminal in amusement.

"Um…Dad, shouldn't we go after him?" Luke asked.

"I always catch them, yet they always run," Anakin said, as if he didn't hear his son.

"Dad…" he called impatiently.

"Wait for it," Anakin replied, as he motioned for his son to watch. The bank robber ran past several vendor stands when suddenly, one of the stands slid in front of him, having been pushed by an unseen force. He fell over it and landed on his back. He scrambled to his feet and tried to run again, but a holo banner fell from a building and narrowly missed him. He backed away and fell backward over another vendor cart and into a pile of crates.

"See…all that patience stuff that your Uncle is always chattering about actually works sometimes," Anakin told his son, as Obi-Wan and Ryoo arrived.

"Oh very funny Anakin. You could have caught him without making a spectacle. Rather reckless, don't you think? But then again, it's you, so that's nothing new," Obi-Wan teased.

"What you call reckless, I call style," Anakin retorted, as he grabbed the criminal by his tunic and pushed him against the wall, allowing Ryoo to cuff him.

"Come along Ryoo, let's escort this gentlemen to his new home…the prison," Obi-Wan said, as he dragged the man toward their speeder.

"Sometimes, it's better to rely on the Force to help us, especially since it stopped him from possibly hurting someone. That being said, we still must always be cautious…but not too cautious," Anakin instructed. Obi-Wan shook his head in amusement,

"Leave it to you to teach a lesson while taking down a criminal in true Skywalker fashion and by that I mean absolute insanity," Obi-Wan teased again.

"But that's the best way to teach. I'm a very hands on instructor," Anakin replied.

"Yes, well only you could pull off some of those stunts," Obi-Wan said, as he and Ryoo got into the speeder.

"We'll see you back at the Temple later," Anakin called, as he and Luke headed back to their own speeder.

"Are we going to get Leia now?" he asked.

"Yep…I wonder how her first day was. She was trying to hide it, but she was pretty nervous this morning," Anakin replied. He was worried about his little princess, even though she wasn't so little anymore.

"Well, she spent enough time in the fresher this morning. I thought she was never going to come out," Luke complained.

"She just wanted to look extra nice for her first day, even though she's her mother's daughter and she doesn't really have to try when it comes to being beautiful," Anakin replied.

"She spent two hours in the fresher," Luke complained. Anakin chuckled.

"Son, that's women for you. I've spent many hours waiting on your mother, but the finished result is always well worth the wait. No one ever said we were supposed to under stand it, but you'll learn to deal with that when you get married someday," Anakin replied, as they hopped into Anakin's yellow open-cockpit speeder.

"If you say so," Luke replied. Anakin smirked. He knew his oldest son had a crush on a certain fiery haired fellow padawan, though he was adamantly denied even the thought. He shook his head in amusement. Luke and Leia were so different, yet so alike in the fact that they were stubborn and hardheaded as both him and Padme put together.

~*~

That afternoon, after the Senate session ended, Padme and a few of her Senate friends convened back at her residence for tea and to discuss the legislation they wished to see brought to the floor in the near future. They did this often, usually at her place or Bail's. In addition to Padme and Bail, several other Senators were in attendance as well. They included Bana Breemu, Senator of Humbarine, Chi Eekway, the Pantoran Senator from Wroona, Terr Taneel, Senator of Neelanon. Justin Kelzine, Senator of Chandrilla and Mon Mothma's replacement, and finally Aiden Bryant, Corellia's new Senator that replaced Bel Iblis when he took the office of Chancellor. While Padme enjoyed their company, Bail was the only one she really considered a close friend. Bana was a good friend, but her morals left much to be desired by Padme. She had been married four times and had numerous affairs. Padme usually never saw her with the same man twice these days. But her political views matched many of Padme's own and she could think of far worse people in the Senate to associate with. Chi Eekway, though she had now been a Senator for many years, was still fairly naïve. Nonetheless, she always had her people's best interests at heart, though she had a hard time making the tough decisions that came along with her position. Terr Taneel, like Padme, had been married for many years to the same man. Her views and values were much like her own, though it was well known that she and her husband had their problems. They had been fighting a lot lately and she had been seeking personal advice from Padme. Padme tried to give her advice, but many of the issues she and her husband were often arguing about seemed rather petty to Padme. She was eternally grateful that her marriage was so strong and that her trust in Anakin had never wavered or faltered. As for their newest friends, they were both very young, with very little experience. Like she had once been, however, they were prodigies in their own right in the political arena. Both were from aristocratic families and had been groomed for public service all their lives. Aiden had served as an aide to Bel Iblis and he had been so impressed with the young man that he had recommended him to fill his post. And the majority of the people of Corellia agreed with the choice. As for Justin, he had his work cut out for him, as he had the task of repairing Chandrilla's image in the Senate and the galaxy. He was young and a little impulsive, but Padme saw the makings of a great lawmaker in him.

Threepio trotted in with a tray of tea, as well as some fruit and rolls.

"Thank you Threepio," Padme said, as she poured a cup of tea for herself, before passing the kettle along.

"So Padme, I see you have tickets to the opening show at the Galaxies Opera house tonight. I'm envious. They were sold out when I tried to buy them," Terr mentioned. Padme smiled.

"Yes, I'm not quite sure how Anakin did it, but he somehow got those tickets. Grandfather does make an annual donation to the opera house though, so that may have had some pull," Padme replied.

"I can't believe your husband still takes you out on dates. I asked mine to take me out on a date and he acted like it wasn't required for him to romance me anymore, because we were already married," she replied with disdain.

"It's hard keeping the spark alive with just one person. I admire yours and Anakin's ability to keep the romance fresh, but I guess I don't have the attention span to stay with just one. I've only been dating my current boyfriend for a couple months and I'm already bored," Bana spoke frankly.

"Well, it has nothing to do with attention span and everything to do with love. And I could never get even close to bored with a wonderful man like Anakin," Padme replied. She really did consider Bana to be a good friend, but they were as different as night and day. And she could only take so much of Bana's type of personality. She was what many considered to be a man-eater and she had seen Bana give her husband an intense look of seduction more than once. Fortunately, Anakin didn't notice any other women, except her. Padme heard a familiar commotion on the veranda and smiled, as her father had arrived home with Jayden, Jenna, Kimberly, and Natalie as well.

"Hi Mom!" Jayden called, as they came inside.

"Hi sweetheart, how was your day?" she asked.

"Great…can I have a snack? I'm starving!" Jayden replied. Padme laughed.

"Of course you are. There are some cookies in the kitchen, but don't eat too many. Your Dad and I are ordering dinner from Dex's for all of you before we leave tonight," she told him.

"Thanks Mom," Jayden called, as he went to the kitchen for cookies and blue milk.

"Hi Daddy," Natalie said, as she hugged him.

"Hi sweetheart, did you visit your Mother while you were at the Temple?" Bail asked. She nodded.

"She's looking strong today," Natalie said with hope. Bail forced a smile. Despite the front they put on for their daughter, Breha's condition had not improved in the last two years.

"That's wonderful. I'll be going to spend the evening with her. Padme and I were discussing it and we decided it would be okay if you want to spend the night with Jenna," Bail responded. She smiled.

"Thanks Daddy," she replied, as she went to join the other kids in the kitchen.

"They're getting so big. I remember when they were just toddlers and they were running all around here during our meetings," Terr mentioned. Padme felt bad for her. She was married to a very insensitive man who had always been too busy to start a family. It was clear that Terr wanted children, as she always enjoyed seeing Padme's and Bail's.

"I know. Sometimes I miss having babies around the house. But then Anakin reminds me that Luke and Leia will be grown in just a few years and someday we'll have grandbabies to spoil," Padme mentioned. As she said that, Padme saw her husband land the speeder, which carried her two oldest children as well.

"I guess it is getting late in the day, so we should all be going," Chi mentioned, as they rose.

"Master Skywalker…so nice to see you," Bana said, giving him an appreciate stare.

"Senators," Anakin bowed politely, while his eyes found his wife. She smiled at him. The Senators, except Bail filed out the front door and toward the lift that would take them to the bottom level.

"Hi honey, how was your first day of classes?" Padme asked. Leia didn't look happy.

"It would have been great had I just been another student and if everyone hadn't been staring at me all day like I'm some kind of freak. And it would have been better if the three most popular girls in school hadn't put a target on my back already. They hated me the moment I walked into "their" school," Leia replied glumly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry sweetie. Are you saying that you'd rather go back to private tutoring?" Padme asked. Leia shrugged.

"I don't know…maybe. There were a few nice kids I guess. And I saw Lando briefly. He's going to the University," Leia mentioned. Padme smiled.

"First days are always hard. I was terrified on my first day as Senator. There were some people that weren't very nice at all, but then I met Bail and we became good friends. So, why don't you give it a couple more days and if you still don't like it, I'll get your tutor back," Padme promised. Leia nodded, deciding that was fair.

"Okay," she agreed, before going to join the other kids in the rec room. Bail smiled.

"I see school hasn't gotten any easier," Bail mentioned.

"No, if anything, it's gotten worse," Padme replied.

"Well, I should get over to the Temple to see Breha. Thank you again for letting Natalie stay," Bail said.

"We love her like our own and we love having her," Padme replied.

"She's not getting any better. I know she stays strong in Natalie's presence…but she's tired. If it weren't for the intense healing trances that the Temple's healers put her through every few days, then I would have lost her long ago," Bail said distraughtly. Padme's heart broke for Bail, as he put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't burden you with all this," he said.

"That's what we're here for. We're friends and they will find a cure," Anakin assured him. Bail nodded.

"I know. I was extremely touched when the Council commissioned a team of healers and Jedi to begin scouring the galaxy's medical facilities and meeting with professionals in the field to look for answers and similar cases," Bail said.

"I know they'll find some kind of lead and as soon as we know where to go to find a cure, I'll be on my way to bring whoever or whatever back to Coruscant to treat her. We are not going to lose her," Anakin promised. Bail nodded.

"Thank you both for being such good friends," Bail replied. They bid him farewell for the evening, before turning to each other.

"Well Mrs. Skywalker, I believe you and I have a date," he said. She smiled.

"We do and I'm going to go upstairs to get ready. I bought a new dress and I had you in mind when I bought it," she said sultrily.

"Lucky me. I'll order dinner for the kids and then you and I will make our reservation," he replied. She smiled.

"I can't wait," she said, as she ascended the stairs to get ready.


	2. Part 2 of 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU sandbox to play in.

AN: Hey everyone! I'm back with Part 2. As usual, the positive responses to this story were overwhelming. So without further ado, here is part two!

Testing the Waters: A Forever Destined Vignette

Part 2/?

Padme descended the stairs in a sleek black evening gown. It glittered in the light and was slit up to the thigh on both sides. It was sleeveless and the collar scooped low just above her bosom. She wore her hair up in an elegant twist, while two loose curls framed her face on either side.

"Wow…even after all these years, you can still take my breath away and leave me in absolute awe of your beauty," he said, as he slid his arms around her slender waist.

"Well, I wanted to look extra special. We haven't been out in a while. We've been so busy with work and our five kids," she replied.

"Well, you always look special, but you're right, we've definitely earned tonight. We have our hands full," he said.

"Which reminds me, we should call the troops and lay down the house rules," Padme replied.

"You think we need to?" he asked.

"Ani…we have five wonderful kids, but they are still teenagers. They'll push the limits and try to get away with everything they can try," she replied.

"Yeah, you're right. I used to push the limits myself when I was a kid. Obi-Wan was a very bad influence," Anakin said.

"Oh yes, it's all Obi-Wan's fault," Padme replied sarcastically.

"Wow Mom…you look great," Leia mentioned.

"Thanks sweetie. Daddy and I are getting ready to leave, so everyone come here for a minute," Padme called, as the other four gathered with Leia.

"Okay, dinner will be delivered soon and the credits are in the kitchen. Now, Daddy and I are trusting both Luke and Leia to be in charge. Listen to them and don't stay up too late," Padme said.

"Can Mara come over?" Leia asked.

"Sure, but no one else for tonight. Grandpa Riley is downstairs if you need him," Padme replied.

"We'll be fine, Mom," Luke insisted. She sighed.

"Okay…we're going now. We'll see you in the morning," Padme said.

"Be good," Anakin added, as he led his wife to the sleek silver speeder he had waiting. He held the passenger door open for his wife, before hopping into the driver's seat and taking them into the flow of traffic. Leia turned and smiled.

"Go wash your hands for dinner," she ordered to her younger siblings.

"Mom and Dad have been gone two seconds and you're already giving us orders?" Jenna accused.

"Of course she is. The power has already gone to her head," Jayden added.

"Mom and Dad left me in charge, so you have to do what I say. Now go, while I go downstairs to meet the carrier droid and get our food," Leia ordered.

"Hey, Mom and Dad left me in charge too," Luke reminded her.

"Exactly, which means I'm still in charge," Leia replied, as she got the money and went out the front door, heading for the lift.

"Why did Mom and Dad leave _her_ in charge? She bosses us around enough as it is," Jayden complained.

"Go easy Jay, her first day at school was a little rough," Luke replied.

"Fine…but if she makes us do a bunch of her chores, we're going to revolt," Jenna promised. Luke smirked.

"Don't worry, that's not going to happen. Mom and Dad aren't going to be gone for that long," Luke said.

~*~

Leia stepped off the lift and found her best friend in the lobby, having just arrived.

"Hey…so how was your first day?" Mara asked.

"It could have been better. I wasn't even on campus for a second, before everyone was staring at me, the councilor fawned over me for fifteen minutes and said how much she admired my parents, and then I made the three most popular girls in the school my enemies before lunch," Leia replied. Mara winced.

"Wow…I think the question is, could it have been worse," Mara replied, only half joking. Leia rolled her eyes.

"Thanks," Leia replied sarcastically, as she paid the carrier droid and handed one of the food boxes to Mara, while taking the other. It was at that moment, she spotted the three girls she had been confronted by in school and they saw her. She learned after their confrontation that the first blonde, the leader of their little pack was named Veronica. Her blonde friend was Cynthia and the raven-haired one was Jessica.

"Well…so we meet again. I should have known we might run into you if we came here," Veronica said snidely.

"Well, I do live here. The question is…why are the three of you here? This is Republica 500. Only the families of Senators live here," Leia shot back. Veronica glared at her.

"We came with my father. He's covering the Senators attending the opening show at the Galaxies Opera house tonight," Veronica replied.

"Really? He's a reporter. I thought you said that he owned the _Coruscant Caller_," Leia said. Veronica opened her mouth to retort, momentarily caught off guard by Leia's intuitive memory.

"Well, technically my Grandfather owns it, but my father will someday. Anyway, he brought us along to meet some of the Senators since we're all going to apply for internships during midterm break," Veronica replied.

"That's ambitious. Maybe Leia could put in a good word for you with her Mom, you know, being that Leia already interns with her Mother," Mara retorted, earning a glare from the blonde. Leia smirked.

"If your Dad was hoping to catch a glimpse of my parents, they're already gone. They're very good at dodging the drooling press," Leia said, as she and Mara headed for the lift. Veronica smirked, as a couple of her friends arrived.

"Hey Jake, glad you could make it," Veronica said.

"Yeah, but why are we meeting here?" he asked.

"Well, I thought we were going to hang out with this new girl at school. We kind of got off on the wrong foot, but I thought we could start over. But I guess I was wrong," Veronica said snidely. Leia turned back and laid eyes on the very handsome, seventeen-year-old boy standing next to her. He was tall and muscular, with handsome, chiseled features and caramel colored hair. He also had dreamy brown eyes and charming smile.

"Wow…you're Leia Skywalker," he said. Leia blushed.

"Yeah," she replied shyly.

"It must be so wizard living in Republica 500," he mentioned.

"Yeah, it has its perks," Leia replied.

"Come on Jake, let's go find another place to hang out, since here isn't an option," Veronica said.

"Okay. Well, see you around school," he replied.

"Um…wait! Maybe you could all come up and hang out upstairs. My parents ordered plenty of food and I suppose Veronica and I did get off on the wrong foot. Maybe we could start over and you could come up to my apartment," Leia said.

"Wow, are you sure your parents would be okay with that?" he asked.

"Well…I'm sure they won't mind just a few other people. Besides, they'll be home late anyway," Leia replied.

"Wizard," he said.

"Yeah, that's really nice of you Leia. Maybe we can be friends, after all," Veronica said, but Mara was already suspicious of this girl's motives.

"Leia…your parents told you that you could only have me over," Mara whispered.

"I know, but this could be my chance to fit in at school. Veronica can either be my friend or she can make my life miserable," Leia replied.

"But how do you know she's not just pretending to be your friend? Two minutes ago, you were at each other's throats," Mara reasoned.

"I don't…but Jake is really cute. What harm can come from just inviting them up for a little bit? We'll make sure they leave long before my parents come home," Leia replied.

"Well, I'll give you that one. He is cute. But you better make sure they're gone before your parents come home, because if your Dad finds out you invited a boy up, he'll flip," Mara said.

"It's not like we'll be alone," Leia replied, as she turned back to the others.

"Come on, I'll show you up," Leia said, as she led everyone to the lift. Mara reluctantly followed.

"Something tells me that this won't end well," she mentioned to herself, as she slowly followed.

~*~

"Your table is ready, Master Skywalker. Right this way," the hostess said, as she led Anakin and Padme to their private table at the back of the five star restaurant. Padme sat down, as he gently pushed her into the table. As Anakin sat down across from her, he took her hand from across the intimate candlelit table. The waiter brought their menus.

"We'll start with your finest bottle of Nabooan red wine," Anakin said.

"Yes Sir," the waiter replied, as he left to get it promptly. Usually they preferred places like Dex's, but one positive thing about coming to an upscale place like this was that they were frequented by other prominent citizens, so they enjoyed the absence of excessive Holonet reporters, for the place employed security guards. Anakin raised her hand to his lips, as the waiter returned with their wine and poured it into two glasses.

"I'll give you a few minutes to look over the menus," he said, as he left promptly. They picked up their glasses and clanked them together, before sipping slowly at the velvety liquid.

"Mmm…I've been looking forward to this all day," she said.

"For the wine? Or for the alone time?" he asked playfully.

"Both," she replied, with a contagious smile.

"Me too, but then I'm always thinking about being with you," he said, as he leaned toward her. She felt her heart quicken, as it always did when he was about to kiss her. Their lips met in a tender kiss, before they turned their attention momentarily to their menus.

~*~

Cad Bane sat in his chair in his hidden hideout down by the Docks. As always, he made a point to keep up with all stories in all the credible Holonet publications. As part of his employment to Lady Isard, he liked to know exactly what the Jedi were doing. And the foolish Holonet made it easy for him to keep tabs on Skywalker and the little wife, as well as their five precocious teenagers. He didn't understand the fascination society had with them, but then he understood little about human behavior. Humans…they thought themselves to be so superior. Bane delighted in killing them and Jedi. Of course, he never did anything for free, but Isard was paying him and his crew handsomely. They were lackeys of course and meant nothing to him. He would be the first to admit to anyone that he had no heart or conscience; only a thirst for money and power. And reputation, of course. His name was building in infamy; much like Jango Fett's once had. But Bane planned to surpass any of the late Fett's accomplishments. He wanted people to tremble in fear when they heard his name, thus why his employment with the Sith was perfect. He cared not for their cause, but only for the money and fame. So when his comlink began blinking with a familiar encoding, a smirk slowly spread across his odd shaped, blue face. A tiny hologram of a cloaked figure appeared. He didn't understand why the woman chose to hide herself, but it wasn't his concern to question her tactics.

"Lady Isard…I was beginning to think you'd forgotten about me," Bane said.

"On the contrary, bounty hunter. However, I think the Jedi may have…and that was exactly my intent," Ysanne replied.

"So…what's the job?" he questioned.

"A rather bold reminder that you're still very much alive. I want you and your associates to create a dire situation at the Galaxy Opera House…tonight," Ysanne stated.

"Skywalker will be there. I'm no Sith Lord, nor do I have a death wish. How do you propose we go up against him?" Cad questioned.

"There are many Senators attending the performance tonight. And the new Falleen Prince has been begging to cut his teeth. He has a lot of pent up anger toward both Skywalker and his wife. Letting him loose with plenty of innocent people in the crossfire could be interesting," Ysanne said.

"It could turn into a blood bath. And the kiddy Prince might end up dead at the end of Skywalker's light saber," Cad warned.

"It is of no consequence. No matter what the outcome, it shall be a painful reminder to Skywalker that I am still very much a threat. The young Prince will arrive soon with his Generals to lead the assault," Ysanne said. Bane narrowed his gaze.

"You want me to take orders from some kid?" Bane barked. Ysanne chuckled.

"For the price I'm paying you…yes. Besides, you're only to let him think he's in charge. Even if somehow there are only casualties on our side, the Senate will still see this as grave failure on the Chancellor's part to protect the citizens of the Republic and even his own Senators. The more discord in the Senate, the more in our favor it will be," Ysanne said. Bane smirked.

"You're trying to start another war," Bane concluded.

"Oh, the war has already begun. This is just to remind the Jedi that the last two years of stalemate…are over," Ysanne said.

"I'm assuming with an undertaking like this assignment that there will be a bonus in my compensation," Bane replied. Ysanne smirked under her cowl.

"You will be very well compensated. You'll find triple your monthly salary in your account in the morning," Ysanne replied, as the hologram faded. Bane sat back for a moment, as he thought things over. The whole damned plan sounded reckless at best. But reckless often led to fun and by his definition of fun, it meant dead bodies.

"Stop playing that useless game. We've got a job to do tonight," he called to his gang members.

~*~

Leia returned with the food and extra guests.

"Finally, I thought you got lost. I'm starving!" Jayden complained. Leia rolled her eyes.

"You're constantly hungry, so that's nothing new," she replied, as she set the food trays down on the table.

"Who are they?" Jayden asked.

"These are some friends from school. This is Veronica, Jessica, and Cynthia. And this is Jake and his friend Paul. Everyone, this is my twin Luke, and my younger siblings, Kimberly, Jayden, and Jenna. And that is Natalie," she introduced. Luke pulled her aside for a moment.

"What are they doing here? Mom and Dad didn't say you could have a bunch of kids over, especially ones they've never met," Luke hissed.

"Relax, they'll be gone before Mom and Dad get home. Besides, these are the girls I had a disagreement with earlier today. They're giving me a second chance, thanks to Jake. If I can make friends with them, maybe they won't make school a living Sith hell for me," Leia replied.

"Leia…this isn't a good idea, especially if they're snobs like you said they were. The only reason they would want to try and be your friend now is if they want something or if they're playing you," Luke whispered.

"Maybe…but please, just go along with it. It would mean a lot to me and I'd owe you big," Leia pleaded. Luke sighed, as she gave him her sad eyes.

"Fine…but if I sense they're up to something, they're out of here," he replied. She smiled.

"Thanks," Leia said, as she dashed back to be the perfect hostess for her new friends.

"This looks like a recipe for disaster. Kids our age do crazy things to fit in with the popular kids," Mara mentioned, as she stood beside Luke. He sighed.

"That's what I'm afraid of. Why didn't you stop her from inviting them up?" Luke asked. Mara gave him a stern look.

"I'm not her keeper. I told her this was a bad idea, but she wouldn't listen," Mara replied.

"Guess we'll have to keep an eye on our guests," Luke said.

"We?" Mara asked. He sighed.

"Come on Mara…help me out," he pleaded. She smiled and elbowed him playfully.

"I'm just kidding Skywalker. Loosen up, I've got your back," she replied, as she went to get some food.

"Wow…this apartment is amazing," Jake said.

"Yes, I've always wondered what the apartments in Republic 500 were like. Maybe this little cutie here will give us a tour, girls," Veronica said to her friends, as she gave Jayden a wink. Natalie glared at the older girl.

"I'm sure Leia can show you around," Jayden said with disinterest.

"Come on Nat, let's go watch that a Holomovie while we eat," Jayden said, as he took her hand and led her to the rec room. Natalie smiled victoriously, as Jayden seemed not to notice the older girls at all.

"We have another Holovid. The rest of us can watch out here in the living area," Leia suggested, as she noticed Veronica and Jessica were suddenly missing. They returned and Veronica was now holding a bottle of her parents' red wine.

"I just found the perfect way to liven this party up," Veronica said.

"Yeah…it's Nabooan, but I guess it will do," Jessica added, saying the word Nabooan with distaste.

"That belongs to my parents. We shouldn't, because we could get in a lot of trouble," Leia said.

"Lighten up Skywalker. If you want to hang with us, you can't be afraid to have a little fun," Veronica replied snidely.

"Put it back in the kitchen. We're underage and my parents could get in a lot of trouble if we got caught," Luke said sternly. Veronica scoffed.

"Last time I checked, I wasn't talking to you," Veronica replied with a glare.

"Yeah and our new friend Leia here said it was okay, right Leia?" Cynthia asked. Leia bit her lip nervously, as she faced the pressures of fitting in with these girls. Fortunately, Jake came to her rescue.

"Hey, Luke is right. We shouldn't be doing any of that. Put it away Veronica," Jake said. Veronica rolled her eyes.

"Fine…guess this night is destined to be lame," she replied, as she took the wine back to the kitchen.

"Thanks Jake," Leia said gratefully. Luke rolled his eyes in disgust, as he stalked off with Mara to join Jayden and the others in the rec room. Leia led her friends to the couches and turned on the family Holoscreen, as they now ate amongst the tension.

~*~

Padme giggled, as he dipped her, before bringing her back up. She pressed her forehead to his, as they swayed to the music, pressed tightly against each other. Dinner and dessert had been delicious, as they ordered their favorites and with the prompt service, they had time to share several dances.

"Tonight's not even near over and it's already been beyond amazing," Padme said, with a dreamy smile.

"Oh, you haven't experienced anything yet, my star nymph," he replied, with a playful grin.

"Now I'm intrigued. Please elaborate, Master Jedi," she said.

"But that would spoil my fun. You'll just have to trust me," he replied. She smiled.

"You're the person I trust most. But speaking of fun, isn't it about time for us to be getting to the Opera House?" she asked. He checked his chrono.

"It is. We better be going," he replied, as he quickly paid the check and led his wife out of the restaurant and to their speeder. So far their evening had been magical and he intended for it to continue that way…


	3. Part 3 of 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU sandbox to play in.

AN: Here's part 3! Thanks for all the great reviews! Enjoy and let me know what you think!

Testing the Waters: A Forever Destined Vignette

Part 3/?

"And then I told Luke, after I apprehended the sleamo with the help of a nice big sky board, that sometimes all that patience garble that his Uncle is always carrying on about, actually works," Anakin said, as they ascended the steps at the Galaxies Opera House together, arm in arm. She giggled.

"Garble? I bet Obi-Wan _loved_ that. And since when are you an advocate for patience?" she asked playfully.

"Obi-Wan is a killjoy. He calls my methods reckless, but they're always very effective. And I can be patient. I just don't like to be," he replied.

"Yes, effective with the bonus of property damage," she teased.

"Angel, you would me," he replied, as he put a hand to his chest dramatically.

"You know I love you endlessly. And I find you're heroism and methods of catching criminals very…sexy," she purred, as she leaned into him. He stopped on the steps and pulled her into his arms. Once they reached the top, they would be pounced on by reporters and they were in no hurry for that.

"You know, many other women find you very attractive and sexy as well. I'm a very lucky woman," she said.

"I'm yours and you never have to worry about me wanting another. And I consider myself the lucky one. I've been all over the galaxy and seen many people, many of those being women, who are considered by most to be beautiful. But I've never found, nor will I ever find a woman more beautiful than you; not even the angels on the Moons of Iago, and yes, they do exist, can compare to you," Anakin said. Padme melted into his embrace, as he kissed her passionately. Their lips parted and they continued up the stairs. They endured the frenzy of reporters on their way inside and ignored their spat of intrusive questions. Once inside, they started up another set of pristine royal blue, velvet covered stairs with many other patrons. The stairs would take them to the best seats in the house.

~*~

Jayden and Natalie munched on their dessert, as a holomovie played in the background. Natalie giggled, as she wiped a smudge of chocolate on his chin away with her thumb. He smirked and continued eating, as they watched. A piece of cake fell from Natalie's fork and was heading toward her lap. But Jayden used the Force to stop the piece of cake in mid air. Natalie watched, as he floated it back up and into her mouth. She smiled at him, as she munched on it. They suddenly noticed how close their faces were and they both blushed, before turning their attention back to the holoscreen. As they finished with dessert, Natalie lay her head on Jayden's shoulder. Jayden's cheeks reddened again, but he casually put his arm comfortably around her shoulders. Jenna glanced over at them and rolled her eyes, before going back to watching the holomovie.

~*~

As her new friends watched the Holoscreen, she gathered their dishes and started to carry them to the dining room.

"Let me help you," Jake said, as he took some of them from her, causing their hands to brush together. Leia blushed and was glad the lighting in the room was dim, because of the movie.

"Thanks," she replied, as they set the dishes and cartons on the dining room table.

"I should get these to the kitchen," Leia mentioned.

"Oh, please allow me, Mistress Leia," Threepio said, eager to be of use.

"Thanks Threepio," she replied, as she let him tend to the mess. Jake glanced at the veranda, just as the fountain turned on, thanks to the timer, and lit up in the darkness.

"Wow…that fountain is wizard. I've never seen anything like it," he said, as he went out onto the veranda to look at it.

"Yeah, it's my Mom's favorite. My Dad had it designed specifically for her and had it installed for their fifth anniversary, just after they moved up to this penthouse," Leia explained.

"Wow…that's really romantic," he replied.

"That's my parents," Leia said.

"Yeah, you're so lucky to have parents that love each other so much. Mine split up when I was five and I haven't seen my Mom since. She left Dad," Jake replied. Leia frowned.

"That's so sad. My parents staying together is something I've always known that I could count on. I can't imagine how hard it would be to deal with something like that," she told him sadly.

"Yeah, but I was almost too little to understand. When my Dad died, that was much harder, because I was ten," Jake replied. Leia felt like crying.

"Your Dad died?" she asked. He nodded.

"Yeah, but it's okay, because my Uncle took me in and I moved here to Coruscant. Your Mom probably knows him. He's a Senator too. Senator Rush Clovis ," he said. Leia hid her surprise. She had heard of his Uncle and her mother did know him. It was just unfortunate that her Mother and Father, along with the Council had long suspected Senator of being involved with the banking clan and separatist movement during the Clone Wars. But she didn't think Jake knew anything about that. They were both infants at the time of that. Perhaps when his Uncle took Jake in he turned over a new leaf. She certainly hoped so for Jake's sake.

"I'll ask her. I'll bet she does know him," Leia replied, as she suddenly thought of something.

"Wait…if your Uncle is a Senator, then why don't you live here in Republica 500?" she asked. He shook his head.

"He doesn't like it. He prefers the penthouse he owns in the Skyhawk building," Jake replied. Leia nodded. It was true that not all Senators chose to live in Republica 500 and some turned down the privilege in favor of alternative housing.

"This place has a really amazing view of Galactic City," Jake said, as he turned and looked at her.

"Yeah…it does," she replied, as she looked at him.

"You're really pretty," Jake mentioned. Leia blushed shyly and looked down at her feet.

"Thanks," she said, as she slowly looked up at him. Before anything else could happen, Veronica interrupted them.

"What are you doing out here?" she snapped.

"Oh, Leia was just showing me the fountain," Jake answered. She huffed in annoyance.

"Cute. But we're bored. Your house is lame. I say we liven up the place and invite a few people over," Veronica said. Leia's eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" Leia asked.

"I mean that we're going to throw a party," Veronica replied. Leia gasped.

"You mean you're going to invite a bunch of strangers over so they can trash my parent's apartment?!" Leia exclaimed.

"Relax Skywalker. Consider this your initiation into our little circle of friends," Veronica replied, as she got her comlink out of her pocket. Leia was furious. She was already feeling guilty by disobeying her parents and inviting just a few people over. But now she was supposed to betray their trust completely and let these girls throw a party at her house? Her parents would be angry and disappointed if she allowed that to happen. No, this was very wrong and thankfully, her parents had taught her better than that. Being friends with these snobby girls was not something she wanted after all. If this was what she had to do to fit in, then she wanted no part of it.

"NO!" Leia cried. Veronica looked at her with annoyance.

"What?" she questioned.

"You're not inviting a bunch of kids over here to party and if you don't like it, then you can leave," Leia spat. Veronica glared at her.

"I guess you don't want to be friends with us. Too bad for you. You do realize you're committing social suicide, right?" Veronica asked.

"Betraying my parents would be a thousand times worse. Get out," Leia ordered. Veronica huffed.

"Fine! Come on Jake, this place is full of losers. Let's go," Veronica said.

"No thanks. I'd rather stay here with Leia, if that's all right with her," Jake replied. Leia smiled.

"Of course," she replied, surprised that he hadn't turned on her as well. Veronica looked extremely angry.

"You'll both regret this," she spat, as she and her friends stormed out the front door.

"Wow…you stayed. Why?" she asked. He smiled.

"Cause I like you and I don't really like Veronica. I mean, she's horrible," he said, with a chuckle. She giggled.

"Yeah, I can't believe she's the most popular girl in school," Leia replied.

"Well, if by popular you mean that she's the most hated girl in school, then yes, she's the most popular," he said. Leia laughed.

"Come on. My brothers have some pretty wizard Holo games, if you're interested. And they're might be some dessert left if Jay hasn't devoured it all yet," she replied. He nodded.

"Now _that_ sounds like fun," he said, as they went back inside.

~*~

The audience applauded and most gave the performance a standing ovation, especially Padme, who was on her feet. Anakin was next to her and enjoyed the jovial look on her face. He loved when she was happy. The applause died down, as the gigantic curtain closed on the stage.

"Oh, that was fantastic. I'd forgotten how much I love that story," she said.

"Yeah, it was great. A romantic, happy ending," he mentioned.

"Just like us," she replied.

"Not yet," he said, as he leaned in and kissed her passionately.

"Now, it's a happy ending," he replied.

"You are far too charming, Master Jedi," she said, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He shrugged.

"And you're beautiful. So, how about we go down to the ballroom for a little dancing," he said. She smiled.

"That sounds nice, but do you think the kids are okay?" she asked.

"Ah, they're fine. This is date night, so it's about what you want," he answered. She smiled.

"Okay, let's go. I'm sure you're right. The kids are fine, I'm sure," she replied, as she took his arm, as he led her toward the lift that would take them back downstairs.

~*~

"Anakin, Padme!" Bel Iblis called, as he spotted them enter the ballroom. The Chancellor looked to be enjoying himself, as he had a glass of Corellian scotch in his hand.

"Bel, we didn't know you were here," Padme said, with surprise.

"Yes, usually the opera isn't my thing, but my wife absolutely loves it. You remember Lydia," Bel mentioned, as he motioned to the pretty raven haired woman beside him.

"It's lovely to see you both again," she said pleasantly.

"You too," Padme replied, as she noticed Terr and her husband approaching them. She was surprised to see her friend, for she didn't think she had tickets to the show.

"Chancellor Iblis, such an honor to see you," Terr's husband, Kel said, brownnosing the Chancellor.

"Senator Taneel, Mister Taneel, lovely to see you as well," Bel replied politely.

"Terr, I didn't think I'd see you here," Padme mentioned.

"Me either, but Chi received a call from home with a family emergency, so she gave me her tickets at the last minute," Terr mentioned.

"Yeah, I was bored to tears during that corny show, but I wasn't going to turn down free booze," Kel said rudely, as he gulped his drink. Terr looked embarrassed. Padme was about to put him in his place when another person approached their group. It was Senator Clovis. Back when Padme had first entered the Senate, Clovis had also been new. He had expressed a strong attraction to her and asked her out. But it had been just after Palo had raped her and she had no desire, nor was she in any condition for another relationship. Feeling pressured, she did share one casual dinner with him after a Senate session, but she was a mess at the time after Palo and avoided his overbearing affections after that. It didn't matter though, because then she met Anakin and her life had changed forever. But Clovis never let her forgot his infatuation with her, for it hadn't lessened much over time. He was harmless, though they suspected that he had been involved with the Separatists during the Clone Wars, though it had never been proven.

"Padme…what a lovely surprise. You look absolutely ravishing, as always," he said smoothly, though he didn't dare raise her hand to kiss it, thanks to the glaring Jedi next to her.

"Rush, it's nice to see you too," Padme said politely. He smiled at her response.

"You remember my husband Anakin, don't you?" she asked quickly, causing him to frown.

"Of course. Master Jedi," he nodded curtly.

"Senator," Anakin replied, as he glanced at his wife.

"I believe I owe you a dance, beautiful," he said. Padme smiled and nodded, as she allowed him lead her onto the dance floor.

~*~

Aurra paced on the rooftop of the Galaxies Opera House.

"Ugh…I'm bored. Let's get in there and have some fun already," Aurra complained.

"I agree with the woman. What are we waiting for?" Prince Draxun griped.

"Look Junior, if you want this little party to be over before it starts, then you would stupidly attack now. But if we wait until the time is right, then things will get really interesting," Bane spat.

"And just what are we supposedly waiting for?" the Prince asked. Bane smirked.

"Anakin Skywalker will soon head out to bring his speeder around, while the little wife bids her colleagues goodbye for the evening. Skywalker is always the gentlemen and would never dream of letting her walk in those uncomfortable shoes. Once he exits the building, we attack and take the room hostage. Skywalker will fight his way back into the building, but by that time, we'll have control of the situation. And if he wants everyone to live, especially his lovely wife, then he'll cooperate with us," Bane replied. Aurra smirked.

"Nice plan boss. You could learn something from him if you pay attention, you sniveling green whelp," Aurra spat at the Prince. The Falleen glared.

"Fine, we'll do this your way, bounty hunter…for now," the Prince replied arrogantly, as they continued to wait for the right moment.

~*~

Anakin and Padme engaged in a sultry dance together, as a romantic song with a sexy beat played in the background. After dipping her low, he lifted her up and spun her around in his arms. He twirled her and then brought her back to rest against him, as they continued to dance. He twirled her again and brought her to face him again, as the song faded away and changed to a softer, slower beat. They swayed together and caught their breath, as they smiled at each other.

"That was fun," she said, as she kissed him softly.

"Yep, we still have it. We can still light the dance floor on fire," he added, as the noticed they had attracted quite the audience, including Clovis, whose gaze was fixated on Padme. She rolled her eyes, shifting her back toward the well meaning, but annoyingly infatuated Senator.

"Clovis won't take his eyes off you. I don't like it. I never have liked it. I just forgot how much, because we haven't run into him for a long time," Anakin mentioned.

"Oh Ani, you can't possibly be jealous," Padme chided.

"Well…no, but you have remember that I can sense what others are thinking if they don't have any kind of mind shields and some people's thoughts are louder than others. Clovis is one of them," Anakin replied.

"Well he's wasting his time thinking about someone he can't have, because I belong to you. I always have and I always will. I don't see why he's been so hung up on me all these years. I mean, we had one dinner and I was a complete mess at the time, being that it hadn't been very long since Palo. I mean, I was pretty sure after that disastrous dinner that he'd never want to go anywhere near a basket case like me again. He touched my arm and leaned in to try and kiss me at my door after dinner and I shoved him away, before slamming the door in his face. Besides, is it not completely obvious how much in love with you I am?" Padme asked.

"Well, it was just after Palo and you had every reason to be leery around any man. And as for Clovis' infatuation, I think you underestimate the impression you leave on people, especially men, because you're insanely beautiful, which makes me the luckiest man in the galaxy, because you're in love with me," he said, with admiration in his eyes.

"Oh Ani," she said, looking down shyly.

"It's true. And Clovis better stop staring or that scotch he's drinking is going to accidentally explode in his eyes and I bet that might sting a bit," Anakin said, glaring at the Senator.

"Or…you could behave and we could go home, since it's getting kind of late. And then the real fun can begin," she said suggestively.

"I hope your definition of fun is the same as mine," he replied. She smirked.

"Oh, I think we're on same page," she whispered. He smiled.

"Okay. I'm going to go pull the speeder up to the front of the building," he said, as he kissed her tenderly.

"Okay. I'll say goodbye to everyone and meet you out front in five minutes," she replied, as she kissed him again. He nodded, as he headed toward the exit, while she moved to bid goodbye to Bel, his wife, and Terr.

~*~

"Wow…your brother is really good at that game. He beat the pants off me," Jake laughed. Leia giggled.

"Don't feel too bad. Luke had an advantage on you," Leia replied.

"Yeah, I guess learning the real thing from a pilot like your Dad makes the simulators seem like child's play," he replied, as he watched Leia frown suddenly.

"Did I say something wrong?" he asked, as he watched her face become stricken with fear. He looked around and noticed that her brothers and sisters had stopped what they were doing as well.

"What's going on?" he asked in confusion.

"It's…Mom and Dad. There's trouble at the Opera House," Jayden cried.

"What are you talking about?" Jake asked, even more confused now."There's a disturbance in the Force," Leia tried to explain.

"Wait…you said the danger is at the Opera House?" he asked. She nodded.

"My Uncle is there too," Jake stated, as he ran out of the rec room.

"Jake…wait!" Leia called.

"He's all I have," Jake told her.

"I know…but we're coming with you. And you have to know that if my Dad is there that he will protect everyone that he can," Leia assured him. Jake nodded, as they all headed downstairs. They would hail an air transport and get a ride to the Opera House. They each knew their parents would not be happy with them for running toward the danger, but nothing was going to stop them from trying to get to their parents and help take down whoever had attacked.

~*~

"He's out," Aurra called, as she watched Anakin leave the building.

"Excellent. The time to attack has come," Bane said, as he clamped a couple thermal detonators onto the glass dome part of the roof that overlooked the ballroom. They took cover, as the devices exploded, causing instant mass hysteria, as glass rained down upon the occupants inside…


	4. Part 4 of 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU sandbox to play in.

AN: Here's part 4! Thanks for all the amazing reviews! Enjoy and let me know what you think!

Testing the Waters: A Forever Destined Vignette

Part 4/?

_A few minutes before Bane's attack…_

"Well, good evening Padme. Tell Anakin I said goodbye as well," Bel told her.

"I will. It was wonderful seeing you again Lydia," Padme said to the Chancellor's wife. She smiled.

"You too. Bring holos of your kids next time. Bel tells me they've grown so much," Lydia mentioned. Padme smiled and pulled out a small holodisc from her evening clutch.

"I never leave home without my bragging holos, as Ani and I like to call them," Padme said, as she turned the viewer on and handed it to Lydia.

"Oh, Bel wasn't kidding. They've all grown up so fast," Lydia gushed, as she scrolled through the holos.

"I know. I get misty eyed sometimes just thinking about it," Padme added, as Lydia handed it back to her.

"They're all beautiful. We should get together and have tea sometime," Lydia said.

"I would love that. Drop by anytime and that goes for you too, Bel. In fact, we would love to have you both over for dinner some time," Padme replied.

"That sounds like a marvelous idea. Your husband is always bragging about what a wonderful cook you are. We'll look over our schedule and let you know what works for us," Bel said. Padme nodded.

"That sounds wonderful. Enjoy the rest of your evening," Padme said, as she moved to say goodbye to Terr. She looked very sad, as she watched her husband sit at the bar and down drink after drink.

"Terr…why don't you let Anakin and I take you home," Padme said gently.

"Oh no, I don't want to impose on you. I'll be fine," Terr replied.

"It would be no imposition, but if you stay, then you have to promise me you'll hail an air taxi. You can't let him get behind the controls in a speeder," Padme said.

"My security officer will take us home, but thank you so much for the offer," she replied.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Padme asked. Terr nodded.

"I'll manage. Thank you for being such a good friend," Terr replied.

"I'm always here for you. If you need anything, just call," Padme said. Terr nodded gratefully. Padme turned toward the exit and Clovis in her path

"I was hoping I'd manage to catch you before you left and tell you good night," he said, noting Anakin's absence, which led him to cautiously raise Padme's hand to his lips to kiss it. She pulled it away quickly.

"Good evening Senator," Padme said.

"Now Padme, you can call me Rush. We are still friends, are we not?" he asked. She nodded.

"Of course," she replied politely.

"It was nice seeing you again, Rush. Now, if you'll excuse me," Padme continued. He nodded.

"It was wonderful seeing you again as well. Your presence is always refreshing and your beauty never ceases to astound me. I…I hope your husband knows what a lucky man he is," Clovis mentioned. Padme nodded.

"I'm sure he would tell that he knows. We're very happy together and he treats me like a Queen," Padme replied.

"As he should. Your happiness is what is most important," Clovis said.

"_Even if it's not me making you happy,"_ he added silently. Padme nodded, still uncomfortable under his admiring gaze. As Padme turned to leave again, she was again kept from leaving, this time by Bana.

"Padme, are you leaving already?" Bana asked, as she stumbled toward her. She was clearly intoxicated and Bana could get very obnoxious when she was drunk.

"Yes. Anakin went to get the speeder," Padme replied.

"Too bad…I was hoping to bid General Sexy goodbye in person," Bana slurred, hoping to get a rise out of Padme, but she disappointed as the other Senator held her temper. Bana's not so subtle passes at her husband bothered Padme, but she wasn't going to give Bana what she wanted. It wasn't that Anakin responded to Bana's advances, but it was simply annoying the way Bana threw herself at any good looking man.

"The night is still young. You and Anakin are becoming one of those old married couples that stays in all the time," Bana joked, though Padme didn't think she was at all funny. But she would have the last laugh.

"Well, if by old married couple, you mean us going home and staying in to be _alone, _then you would be correct in your assumption," Padme retorted.

"Oh touché and here I thought sex after marriage was almost non-existent," Bana joked, though neither Padme nor Rush found her funny.

"Good thing you're wrong about that, not that our love life is any of your business," Padme replied. Bana stumbled slightly and Rush steadied her.

"Oh Padme, I meant no offense. It's good to know that the spark hasn't died between you and that gorgeous husband of yours, though I bet Senator Clovis here wishes it would, so he could make his move on you," Bana said, as she leaned against him. He glared at her.

"You're drunk," he spat at her.

"Exactly. Now why don't we go back to my place and have some fun," she leered.

"What about your current boyfriend?" he asked.

"I dumped him," she slurred.

"You mean he dumped you," Rush replied. Bana glared at him and splashed the rest of her drunk on him, before storming away. Padme turned in attempt to walk away from the whole thing when Rush called to her.

"Padme…wait!" he called. She sighed and turned back.

"I'm leaving and going home with my husband. Now if you're a real gentlemen, you'll walk away," Padme said with irritation in her voice.

"Padme, I don't want you to think ill of me because of what Bana said," he pleaded.

"So what she said isn't true?" Padme asked, hoping he would answer yes.

"Every man has his wants and desires that he wishes for, though he hopes they are not expressed," Rush replied. Padme rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"But I respect you and, while I will always admire you from afar, I would never actively pursue you. Your friendship is far more important to me than that. We are still friends, are we not?" he asked.

"If you understand and accept that it is all we'll ever be," Padme replied.

"I assure you that I can," Rush replied. She was still uncomfortable under his gaze of admiration.

"Anakin is waiting for me, so I should be going. Good evening Rush," Padme said, as she started toward the exit. He was about to respond with a good night when suddenly, the glass domed ceiling shattered, sending glass raining down upon everyone. Screams of terror erupted in the ballroom and chaos seized the room. Rush pulled Padme back, as Bane and his gang slid down on grappling cables and landed before them.

"Sorry to crash the party, but we were rudely left off the guest list, so we've decided to invite ourselves," Bane said, as Prince Draxun and his goons landed behind Bane.

"Well, you're about to be uninvited," Padme spat angrily. Bane chuckled.

"Senator Skywalker, how lovely to see you. And where is your dashing Jedi? Rarely does he leave your side," Bane goaded.

"Oh, he'll be back any minute. He would have sensed it the moment you attacked," Padme replied hotly.

"Yet he couldn't sense us before we attacked, because our midichlorian counts aren't significant enough to stand out, especially with so many other people around. So much for your powerful Jedi," he goaded, as he slowly walked toward her, while his goons leveled their blasters at others in the ballroom, freezing everyone in fear. But Padme refused to back away from Bane and stared him straight in the eye.

"It's quite a weakness for the Jedi. They underestimate people like me, who rely not on powers, but their own skill. I have a collection of light sabers to prove just how dangerous I am and just how unafraid of your husband I really am," Bane said, as he now stood face to face with her.

"Then you're a bigger fool than I thought," Padme spat. She yelped, as Bane grabbed her arm and shocked her with his surprising strength.

"Am I? I'm sure he's working his way back into the building right now. Yet, when he arrives and finds that I have you in my possession, he'll do exactly as I command out of fear for your well being," Bane goaded, as Padme tried to hide the worried look in her eyes. Bane smirked.

"He is powerful, of that, there is no doubt. But he has a very crucial and exploitable weakness," Bane said, as his smirk widened.

"You," he continued, as Padme tried to wrench herself away.

~*~

The moment Anakin reached the speeder, he sensed the overwhelming danger. They had just been waiting for him to leave! And now everyone inside, including Padme, was in danger. As he sprinted up the stairs toward the Opera House, he spotted several figures on the roof. So that was how they had broken in. It was Bane. While the bounty hunter was hard to sense, being that his Force signature wasn't all that dissimilar from a normal being's, he could now clearly sense Aurra Sing. She was the only one with the knowledge and training to mask her presence and had been doing so up until this point. He couldn't believe he had allowed this to happen! But he knew he had no time to chide himself on his carelessness. He gathered the Force around his feet and shot into the air, traveling numerous stories upward until his feet landed firmly on the roof of the Opera House. And he found five android thugs waiting to greet him.

"We've been expecting you, Chosen One," one of the mechanical monstrosities spoke

"You have to know that you're no match for me. I don't intend to let a bunch of laboratory freaks like you stand in my way," Anakin replied, as his light saber flew into his open hand.

"Bane instructed us to slow you down, so that's what we're going to do," the thing replied.

"Seems like a waste of hardware and materials to me, since you'll soon be nothing more than a twisted pile of steel and wires," Anakin retorted, as his sapphire blade hummed to life.

"You're not as smart as you think, Jedi. You're powerful, but Bane has already outsmarted you," the android goaded.

"Even if that is true, it doesn't mean that I'll let him succeed. I'll deal with him after I make scrap metal out of you and these other goons," Anakin replied. The android snarled, as he and the others launched at Anakin with their light whips drawn.

~*~

Padme struggled against Bane, as he put her wrists in a pair of stun cuffs. She watched, horrified, as he also put a peculiar looking collar around her neck.

"This little device I'm putting around your neck is my insurance. Your husband will most definitely cooperate when he finds out that this device is laced with explosive thermal detonators and with one push of the button on this little remote, this whole place, starting with you, will go up in flames. I daresay that he will do…anything to keep that from happening," Bane said.

"Let her go!" Clovis called, with a slight tremble in his voice.

"Ah yes, Senator Clovis. I've done my reading on many of the Senate's most prominent members, including you. I am a man that does his research, after all. The Senate is so rampant with corruption. It's no wonder that datatabs make a killing with their sales. Sometimes the juicy tidbits they publish aren't that untrue…like your former association with the banking clan," Bane said, causing Padme to glance at him.

"That…that was a long time ago. I was young and I made some bad choices. I have since cut all ties with that slime," Clovis replied with vehement.

"Of course you have. You're a coward. It's no mystery why your affections were never returned by her," Bane goaded, embarrassing Clovis. He chuckled.

"He's rather pathetic, isn't he? Pining after a happily married woman, who obviously has no interest in him. The gossip is quite entertaining. Though I've never been able to figure out what it is about you that makes men so crazy. You're a pretty little thing, but maybe I don't get it, because I'm not human…or Falleen," Bane said, as Padme continued to struggle.

"You drove a seasoned, powerful Sith Lord to insanity. You pushed a Falleen Prince into a psychotic break. Oh, and then there was…what was his name? Oh yes, Palo I think it was. He just decided to take what he wanted when he was denied from having you," Bane said.

"Shut up," Padme growled.

"It makes you uncomfortable when I talk about all your admirers, doesn't it?" Bane goaded. Bane chuckled.

"Perhaps you can explain it to me, Clovis. What is it about her that makes men practically lose their minds over either having her, killing her, or both? What is it about her that makes you pine for her like a lovesick school boy?" Bane joked, as he held Padme's chin, even as she tried to pull away from him to no avail.

"It can't just be this pretty little face, can it? Or is it her body that does it for you?" Bane asked Clovis, enjoying the Senator's thorough embarrassment in front of all his colleagues.

"Padme is a respected colleague of mine and I take offense to you trying to degrade her," Clovis spat. Bane chuckled.

"Spoken like a true fool. You know if you want something…you should just take it," Bane leered. Padme barred her teeth angrily, as she struggled with Bane's grip.

"Why are you here? What do you want? You have to know that my husband will be here any minute to arrest you and your goons. What do you think you can possibly gain from this?" Padme questioned.

"We want to make you pay! You're the reason our Prince is dead!" Draxun screamed, as he pointed a blaster at her. She gasped, but Bane held his hand up.

"Calm yourself, Your Highness. We need her alive. As for what we want, I believe the chaos and fear our little escapade will create should be sufficient for the Master. She will be pleased…but even more pleased if there are a few bodies," Bane said, nodding to his conspirators. Randomly, two human Senators, whom Padme was unfamiliar with, were shot to death. Screams of panic swept the room and Padme put a hand to her mouth in horror, as two people were murdered senselessly.

"Now do believe I'm serious?" Bane spat, as Padme looked at him with a horrified expression.

"You monster! They were innocent!" Padme cried, as tears welled in her eyes.

"You pacifist little fool, I don't care about them. I only care about the money I'm getting paid to do this job and if that means some worthless Senators have to die, then so be it," he leered dangerously. His words were followed by a very loud crash, as the mangled bodies of three androids fell through the exposed roof and landed on the broken glass. Anakin's boots landed soundly on the floor.

"You're the only fool here, Bane. All those who've tried to take her from me are dead. Iceheart signed your death certificate by sending you here. I'm be she'll be interested to also know that these outdated models are no longer a match for me as well," Anakin said, referring to what was left of the androids.

"They are lackeys, nothing more and of no real use to her. She knows that they're useless against you. You think you're so smart Chosen One, but I assure you I didn't come here tonight to die. I'm far more formidable than you think," Bane spat.

"Let her go," Anakin growled, as he started toward Bane.

"If you'd like her pretty head to stay attached to her body and everyone else to live, you'll stay where you are. The collar I put around her neck isn't just for decoration," Bane said, as he held up a remote. Anakin stopped dead in his tracks.

"Any sudden move and she, along with everyone else in this place goes out with a bang," Bane goaded.

"You're not going to win," Anakin growled.

"I already have, Jedi. And if you don't want a dead little wife, you're going to exactly as I say," Bane replied.

~*~

As the kids exited the elevator, they ran right into their Uncle Obi-Wan and Grandpa Riley.

"And just where do you think all of you are going?" Obi-Wan asked, as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Uncle…we sensed the danger. Something's happened and Mom and Dad are there," Luke explained.

"Yes, I know. Your father sent me an alert on my comlink and we're headed there now," Obi-Wan replied.

"Which means all of you are headed back upstairs," Riley added.

"No way…we're going with you! You have to let us come!" Jayden called.

"Oh yeah, cause your parents would _love _that. Sorry champ, but march back upstairs right now," Riley replied, as Jayden's shoulders slumped. Obi-Wan's comlink chimed and they all listened in as he answered.

"Kenobi here," he answered.

"_Ben, we're at the Opera House," _Qui-Gon called.

"What's happening?" he asked.

"_We just received a nice little call from our friend Cad Bane. He's inside and he's taken everyone inside hostage. Anakin is inside as well, but we believe that he's somehow taken Padme hostage. It's the only way he would be able to exert any kind of control over Anakin," _Qui-Gon replied.

"Oh bloody perfect. Of course it has to be Cad Bane. This just made things little more difficult," Obi-Wan replied.

"_Oh it gets worse. The Chancellor is inside as well and the Holonet is going crazy with the story. He says that if any of us try to enter the building, he'll detonate an explosive device, which happens to be around Padme's neck," _Qui-Gon said.

"I'll kill him. No wonder Anakin can't make a move," Riley growled.

"Bane has proved to be a formidable opponent. What are his demands?" Obi-Wan asked.

"_He said he will soon make his demands known, but I'm sure he will demand something that we cannot allow," _Qui-Gon replied.

"But how are we going to get inside without him knowing?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"_We have surveyed the grounds and there is only one way in without being noticed. There is a small ground floor window at the back of the building. We believe it is the window to the costume storage chamber in the basement," _Qui-Gon said.

"That's great. You can get in through that," Obi-Wan replied.

"_It's too small for any of us," _Qui-Gon said. Obi-Wan paused and looked at his nieces and nephews, who smiled knowingly at him.

"How small are we talking?" Obi-Wan asked.

"_Definitely Kimberly and Jenna small. Jayden can probably fit with them, being that he hasn't filled out yet," _Qui-Gon replied. Jayden's brows furrowed.

"I'm filling out, or at least I will! Dad said so!" Jayden insisted, making his siblings snicker. He was getting tall and since he had yet to fill out, he was quite lanky. Leia rolled her eyes.

"No one cares about your physique right now, laser brain. Mom and Dad are in trouble and it's up to you three to get in there. You'll need to distract Bane and his goons so Dad can disarm the explosive device that's around Mom's neck," Leia explained.

"She's right. We're going to be counting on the three of you," Obi-Wan said.

"We can do this. I mean, it's what we've been training for, right?" Jayden asked. Obi-Wan nodded.

"We'll be right there, Dad," Obi-Wan said.

"All right, let's move out. But I don't think this is a place for Natalie to be going. Someone needs to stay here with her," Riley said.

"Jake and I can stay here with her," Leia replied. Riley raised an eyebrow.

"Who is Jake?" he asked.

"I am Sir. I am a friend of Leia's from school and my Uncle is Senator Clovis and he's at the Opera House too," Jake replied. Riley sighed.

"All right, you two stay here with Natalie. The rest of you, come with us," Riley said, as they headed out to the Clone transport that was waiting to take them to the scene. As they boarded, Obi-Wan sighed.

"Oh no…" Obi-Wan said gravely.

"What is it, Uncle? Do you sense something?" Luke asked.

"No…I just realized that in all the commotion that we left your sister alone with a boy," Obi-Wan replied. The kids snickered.

"Well, she's not totally alone. Natalie is there and I'm sure she wouldn't let Leia be alone with him or anything, unless Leia has something incriminating on her. But that wouldn't be possible, unless Leia caught her and Jayden doing something not so innocent earlier," Mara replied, with a smirk.

"We weren't making out! It was just a kiss!" Jayden said, drawing all eyes to him. He shrunk away and lowered his head in embarrassment, as Jenna giggled.

"Just wait until Dad gets home and finds out. Now _that_ will entertaining," Jenna said.

"All right, let's focus on the mission first and deal with your father's over protectiveness later," Obi-Wan replied, as the transport took off toward the Opera House.


	5. Part 5 of 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU sandbox to play in.

AN: Wow…thanks for all the amazing reviews. Here's another exciting chapter, so as always, enjoy and let me know what you think!

Testing the Waters: A Forever Destined Vignette

Part 5/?

Determination lined Anakin's face, as he attempted to make his way toward his wife. But Bane held up the remote and clicked his tongue with a chiding sound.

"Stay where you are," Bane warned. Anakin stopped, not able to hide the frustration on his face.

"You just can't stand it, can you?" Bane goaded.

"She's barely twenty feet from you and you can't touch her. Some mighty warrior you are. So much power and such a foolish, exploitable weakness. And everyone here will witness just how much you're willing to do to save her life," Bane said, as he dragged her over to a pillar and separated her stun cuffs long enough to raise her arms and put the cuffs around the pillar, attaching her to it.

"Now, slowly take out your light saber and slide it toward me," Bane ordered. Anakin did as he asked. As the light saber nearly reached Bane, Anakin used the Force and ignited the weapon. Bane leapt away from the sapphire blade, as it narrowly missed his leg. He cried out sharply, as it grazed his leg. Anakin jumped toward Bane and kicked him in the abdomen, sending him flying into a wall. He called his blade to his hand and cut down two of Prince Draxun's goons, who were foolish enough to charge him.

"I've had enough of you, Jedi," Aurra Sing growled, as she ignited her own light saber and charged at him. But she would find out in mere seconds how outmatched she really was and trying to fight Anakin Skywalker was the last thing she would ever do. Had this been simply a normal battle and not a hostage situation, Anakin might have only injured her and then arrested her. But her boss had explosives wired to his angel and he was not feeling merciful in the slightest. As Aurra's light saber blade made contact with Anakin's, it shattered into a thousand pieces, causing her to cry out in horror, as the shards of crystal sprayed her eyes. She didn't see Anakin's blade coming, until it pierced her heart. She died before he extracted the blade and she fell lifelessly to the floor.

"Let her go now," Anakin growled to Bane, as he stood ready to take down anyone else in his way. He knew as long as Bane himself was inside the building, he wouldn't detonate the explosives.

"Not so fast, Jedi. Do it now!" Bane roared. Anakin saw panels on the walls, floor, and ceiling slide open, revealing several shiny square shaped sensors. They glowed and before he could evade all of them, he was hit with blinding yellow beams of what could only be described as a mixture of EMP blasts and pure, amplified Force lightning.

"NOOOO!" Padme screamed, as her husband cried out in terrible agony. Anakin writhed in some of the worst pain he had ever experienced. As Bane signaled his men, they shut the power to the sensors off and Bane gave Anakin a hard kick to the ribs, before he put a pair of stun cuffs around his wrists. He wore a devious smirk, as he took out his remote and pressed a switch. The cuffs glowed with blinding yellow light, as the electromagnetic amplified lightning coursed through Anakin's body again.

"STOP IT!" Padme pleaded, as Bane tortured her husband.

"You didn't really think the Sith haven't been working on ways to nullify your powers, did you?" Bane goaded, as he grabbed Anakin by the hair, before kicking him in the stomach and tossing him to the ground.

"Time to make our demands," Bane said, as he gave Anakin another five second dose of electricity.

"I'll be giving you a shock every few minutes, just to make sure you don't have time to recover your strength," Bane warned, as he smirked evilly at Padme, whose face was stained with tears.

"Don't worry Senator. As soon as my demands are met, we'll be on our way and you can have your hubby back," Bane goaded.

"And what exactly is it that you want, bounty hunter?!" Bel Iblis demanded. Bane smirked.

"I'm so glad you asked that, Chancellor," Bane replied, as his men dragged the Chancellor toward Bane, as they stood before the Holoscreen.

~*~

Kimberly's legs dangled, as she held onto the window seal. Gathering the Force around her feet, she lowered herself into the darkened storage room. Jenna hopped down behind her, as they spotted the light switch and used the Force to raise the lights. Jayden jumped down behind them and they all suddenly felt that their father was in pain through the Force.

"Daddy…someone's hurting him," Kimberly said.

"Who could be hurting Dad?" Jenna wondered.

"There's only a few ways to control Dad's powers, which means Bane is definitely working for the Sith," Jayden said.

"So what are we going to do?" Jenna asked.

"We have to keep the element of surprise on our side and our best chance is to find out what is keeping Dad from using his powers and destroy it. Once Dad's strength is back, then it's all over for Bane," Jayden replied.

"But he still has thermal detonators wired to Mom," Kimberly reminded.

"I'll distract Bane when the times comes and give Dad the time he needs to recover," Jayden said. The girls nodded and with Jayden leading the way, they slipped out into the darkened corridors in the bowels of the Opera House and toward the stairs that would lead up the back way to the ballroom.

~*~

Anakin's screams ceased again, as Bane switched the power in his cuffs off again.

"Boss, they're responding," one of his men called.

"Don't move, Jedi scum or next time, I'll punish the little wife," Bane warned, as Dooku appeared on the Holoscreen.

"Well, well, Count Dooku, I should have suspected that I'd be negotiating with you," Bane said.

"Cad Bane, this is a bold strike you've made, bold even for the likes of you," Yan replied.

"Thanks for the compliment," Bane replied sarcastically.

"You're a bounty hunter that works only for the highest bidder. I am prepared to pay you triple whatever Iceheart is paying you for the safe release for everyone inside," Yan said.

"Hmm…a tempting offer, but I'm afraid I'll have to pass. You see Iceheart only hired me to create a little chaos and remind the Republic that she is still around. I have a little request of my own that I want fulfilled in return for the safety of the hostages. Besides, if I take your offer, you'll send hero boy after me the minute he recovers his strength, which I don't plan to allow him to do," Bane said, as he pressed the switch, pumping more electromagnetic pulses into Anakin's body.

"I'm having way too much fun with this little device Iceheart provided," Bane called over Anakin's screams.

"Stop it now…please!" Padme pleaded.

"I wonder how much of this it will take to kill him?" Bane wondered.

"What do you want?!" Yan demanded with a roar. Bane smirked and turned the switch off. Anakin still writhed n the ground and he set his eyes on his light saber, which rested on the console next to Bane. He concentrated on it, but his head was clouded with pain. He was determined though to take back control of the situation.

"There is a prisoner that was recently moved from Kessel to the prison on Coruscant and I would like him released. His name is Jaxxis Ord. We're old partners," Bane said.

"No…I won't let you barter me as a hostage in order to get your scum sucking friends released, so they can murder and thieve again!" Bel called angrily. Bane nodded to his men, who raised their blasters. Two Mon Calamari and another human male fell dead to the floor. Bane grabbed Lydia's arm and put his blaster to her head.

"Perhaps you'd like your lovely wife to join the list of deceased," Bane threatened.

"No…release her now!" Bel cried.

"If Jaxxis isn't walking free in a half hour, the Chancellor, his wife, and five more Senators will be executed. If you choose to sacrifice them, then you will then forfeit the lives of everyone here if my demands are not met in one hour," Bane spat, as he cut the transmission.

"What are we going to do?" Luke asked.

"We don't have much choice. Obi-Wan, you and Ryoo go to the prison, but wait until the last possible second. If the Force is with us, then Anakin will get free before then," Yan instructed. Obi-Wan nodded, as he and Ryoo hopped into the nearest speeder and left.

~*~

Anakin watched his light saber shake gently and hoped that Bane wouldn't notice. His eyes found his wife's and her eyes locked on his light saber.

"_I need your help angel. I need you to use what I've taught you to help me get my weapon. We can do this together," _he spoke to her telepathically through the Force. She nodded and opened herself up to the Force. She felt her husband's strong presence surround her and knew in that instant that she had to do this. He needed her this time and she was not going to let him down. She delved her mind deeply into the Force and slowly, the light saber lifted off the console and shakily floated toward her husband. Bane was luckily being distracted by Bel, who was also helping them by making a spectacle of himself. But their luck was short-lived.

"BOSS!" one of Bane's goons called. The lead bounty hunter whipped around and pushed the switch on his remote. Anakin screamed in terrible pain, but they were all shocked to see the light saber remain floating toward him. Bane turned sharply to Padme and noticed the concentration on her face.

"Well, well, I guess I underestimated you Senator. I won't make that mistake again," Bane said. She yelped, as he backhanded her across the face. The light saber fell to the ground and Anakin reached to it through the pain. He saw Bane wind his fist back, preparing to bring it down on Padme again and he roared in anger, as his cuffs shattered. His light saber flew into his hand and he whipped flails of energy through the room, slicing two of Bane's goons in half.

"Turn the beams on!" Bane called. But as one of his men reached the panel, a young Jedi padawan cut him down. Jayden then thrust his blade through the control panel, destroying the mechanism that would activate the sensors. Bane growled and put Padme in a chokehold. It seemed he had underestimated the three youngest Skywalker children and somehow they had found their way into the building without him or his men noticing.

"Have you forgotten that I can still detonate this collar around her neck? Just give me a reason, Jedi, because nothing would give me greater pleasure than to leave those brats motherless," Bane growled, as he pressed a signal button on his comlink. Draxun, in all the commotion, had fled already like the coward he was the moment he spotted Jayden and his sisters, but left his goons behind with Bane's men.

"You won't detonate it at the risk of killing yourself," Anakin said, as his three youngest flanked him all with sabers blazing. Bane smirked.

"You're right," Bane said, as he pressed a button on the remote, causing Padme to gasp.

"I set the explosives on a timer and you now have two minutes to save everyone in the room. If you manage to live, then maybe we'll meet again, Chosen One," Bane said, as he grabbed one of the cables and went sailing up back to the roof, where one of his lackeys waited with a getaway speeder. Though his old friend wouldn't be released, he had accomplished Ysanne's goal and that was to create a devastating reminder of her presence. He was positive that Skywalker would save everyone and that they would meet again for another entertaining face off.

"Let's go," he ordered gruffly.

~*~

Back inside, people began to panic, as Anakin ran to Padme.

"Everyone just calm down!" Anakin called, as Jayden, Kimberly, and Jenna held the lackeys that had been left behind at bay with their light sabers.

"It's okay angel, I'll get this off," he promised, as he exposed the wiring at the back of the device. He closed his eyes briefly and searched the tremors in the Force for answers. With only a few seconds to spare, Anakin cut the blue wire and the device fell harmlessly to the floor. Padme let out a sigh of relief and threw her arms around him. He picked her up and spun her around, as their children gathered around them. Anakin raised his comlink to his lips.

"Grandfather, make sure Obi-Wan does not release Jaxxis Ord. Bane has escaped, but we have secured the Opera House. Bane and the new Falleen Prince left their goons behind and you can move in," Anakin said into his comlink.

"_Thank goodness you're all okay. I'll be in," _Yan answered, as it was only a few minutes, before several Jedi stormed into the ballroom and arrested the perpetrators. Bel held up his hand to silence the mass of frightened and shaken people.

"I know you're all frightened and that we have lost a few dear friends tonight. But we will honor their sacrifice and treat this experience as a reminder that we are still very much at war. We will no longer let peaceful times make us idle or we shall end up forfeiting our freedom. Once again, Anakin Skywalker and his family have saved us from another heinous attempt to destroy us. We may have lost a few, but the rest of us are alive. I'm sure that tonight's events will bring new discussion to the Senate floor, but for tonight, we should all retire and be grateful," Bel said. Fortunately, Bel had a way of easing people's fears and slowly, people began to file out. Padme hugged her three youngest children tightly.

"Where's Luke and Leia?" she asked.

"Luke's outside with Grandpa and Leia's at home with Natalie and Jake," Jenna announced.

"Who's Jake?" Anakin asked suspiciously.

"I don't know…I guess he's a friend of Leia's from school," Jayden replied.

"Yeah, his name is Jake Clovis and he's the most popular guy in school," Kimberly announced.

"Jake…did you say Jake Clovis?" Rush asked, overhearing his nephew's name.

"Uh huh, he's at our house with Leia," Kimberly repeated.

"Teenagers," Rush scoffed.

"I told him he was supposed to stay home tonight," Rush said.

"And Leia was only supposed to have Mara over. So, Jake is yours?" Padme asked.

"Yes, he's my nephew. I took him about ten years ago when my brother passed away. If you don't mind, I'll have my driver bring me to your place to pick him up," Clovis replied. Padme nodded, noticing the not so thrilled look on her husband's face.

"Now Ani…" Padme began, but he held his hand up.

"Leia's at home with a boy...alone," Anakin said.

"She's not alone. Natalie is there too," Padme reminded.

"I assure you that my nephew is a gentleman. He would never do anything to dishonor a young woman," Rush insisted.

"Yeah, it's Leia you have to worry about," Jayden joked. Jenna elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ow…what was that for?" he demanded.

"It was to warn you to shut your big giant mouth," Jenna retorted.

"All right you two, let's go. You're all going to behave when we get home and that goes for you too, my love," Padme stated, as she joined hands with him.

"I'm fine. I'm not going to lose it. Leia is a mature young woman and I'm sure Jake is a nice young man. But they are teenagers, so as usual, I'm going to blame Obi-Wan," Anakin replied. Padme sighed and rolled her eyes.

"So much for maturity," Padme grumbled under her breath.

~*~

Leia stared out at the Coruscant skyline, while Natalie sat by the fountain. Jake was inside, taking a call on his comlink from his Uncle. As he returned, Leia turned to him.

"Everyone's okay. My Uncle is on his way here with your parents to pick me up," Jake told her.

"Good…I'm glad everyone's okay. The Force was so blanketed with darkness there for a while. I was really worried," Leia replied, but then realized Jake had no idea what she was talking about.

"Sorry, I'm so used to being around Force sensitive people. It's kind of nice not to be for once," Leia added.

"Don't apologize for being who you are, because I like who you are. You're so different from any other girls, not to mention you're way prettier than any other girl in school too," he replied. Leia blushed shyly and Natalie rolled her eyes in disbelief. She knew she had little to no experience with boys, other than Jayden, but she also knew a line of Bantha poodoo when she heard it. Sure, Jayden had said gooey, romantic stuff to her before, but he was sincere and Natalie knew without a doubt that Jayden loved her, even though they were only thirteen. But she doubted Jake loved Leia, not even close, since they had just met. He was just looking for a way into her heart. His true intentions remained to be seen. Leia glanced at Natalie.

"Nat, isn't there something you can go do?" she asked sweetly. Natalie shrugged.

"Not really. I'm waiting for Jay," Natalie replied. Leia glared at her.

"Well…go wait inside," Leia told her. Natalie rolled her eyes.

"Fine," she griped, as she went inside.

"Sorry, she can be annoying like a little sister. She sort of is like one of my little sisters," Leia told Jake.

"Yeah, what's with her and your brother? Aren't they a little young?" he asked.

"Yes, but they've had a connection since they were very little and they've kind of always been that way. My parents understand it better since they know what it's like to be Force bonded to another person. But when it comes to me, Dad gets all overprotective when I like a boy," Leia said, looking into Jake's eyes.

"Yeah, your Dad is pretty intimidating," Jake said, making Leia's heart sink.

"But I think you're worth braving a fatherly interrogation…even though your Dad could kill me without even touching me," Jake said, mumbling the last part.

"He won't though. That would upset my mother and while Daddy can be intimidating, he would never do anything to intentionally upset Mom. She is about the only person that can keep him in line," Leia said, with a giggle.

"Well, that's good to know, because I wanted to ask you to…be my date to the school social next week. It's a gala they have every year to celebrate the beginning of the term," Jake said.

"And you want to go with me?" Leia asked in surprise. Jake nodded.

"Yeah, that is, if it's what you want," he replied.

"I'd love to!" Leia exclaimed. Jake smiled.

"That's great. I'm going to be the envy of every guy in school, because I'll be showing up with the prettiest girl on Coruscant," he said, making Leia blush again. Jake was about to lean toward her when Leia spotted her father's speeder. It slowly landed beside the veranda. She ran to her parents and siblings, as they got out. Then she noticed another speeder park behind her father's and she watched a man she could only assume was Jake's uncle get out. She hugged both her parents tightly.

"Daddy, are you okay? What are all those burn marks?" Leia asked with concern. He smiled.

"They're nothing. I'm fine Princess," he assured her.

"We need to get some bacta on them soon," Padme reminded him.

"You must be Jake," Anakin said, eyeing the young man. Jake gulped nervously.

"It's an honor to meet you, Sir…I mean, Master Jedi," Jake said, before bowing to Padme.

"And you as well, Milady. Uncle always speaks very highly of you," Jake added.

"_I'll bet he does,"_ Anakin said silently.

"_Ani…please behave," _Padme added silently.

"So you're a friend of Leia's from school?" Anakin questioned suspiciously.

"Yes Sir," Jake answered with a quiver in his voice.

"Jake defended me against those snobby girls I told you about earlier," Leia explained.

"That's very chivalrous of you," Padme complimented, as Anakin's gaze continued to sear through the young man.

"And Jake asked me to be his date to the school social next week. Can I go?" Leia asked with excitement. Padme smiled.

"Sure sweetie," she answered, leaving Anakin to glance at her questioningly.

"Well, that's fantastic," Clovis said, looking pleased.

"Oh yeah, it's just great," Anakin replied, with no enthusiasm.

"Well, I can never begin to thank you for saving us all tonight with your heroic actions, Master Jedi. We had better be getting home, Jake," Rush said. Jake nodded.

"Goodnight Leia," he said.

"Goodnight," she replied.

"Good evening Padme. It was lovely seeing you again," Rush said, as he bowed to her.

"Likewise," she replied neutrally. As Jake and his Uncle left, Leia tried to conveniently slip away.

"Well, I'm tired. I love you…goodnight!" she called, as she started toward the stairs.

"Hold it right there, Leia Elana," Padme said sternly. And Leia knew she was in trouble, because her mother used her middle name.

"Luke and Leia, stay behind. The rest of you go upstairs to bed," Anakin ordered.

"And no hiding at the top of the stairs to listen either. I want you all in your rooms," Padme called, as they turned their attention to their two oldest.

"It was Leia's fault," Luke blurted out. She glared at him.

"Stuff it, laser brain," Leia spat.

"All right, that's enough you two. Your father and I trusted you to babysit your siblings and that meant following our instructions, which you didn't do. Why did you invite all those people over?" Padme questioned.

"I didn't plan it...honestly. I went down to the lobby to get our dinner and they were all there. Veronica's dad is a sleazy Holonet reporter and they were in the lobby. Veronica said that maybe we could still be friends and hang out if I let them come up. I fell for it and then kicked them out later when I realized they were just using me. But Jake stood up for me and chose to be friends with me instead of them. I'm really sorry. Can I still go to the gala?" Leia asked with pleading eyes. She never overestimated the power her pleading eyes had over her father, but her mother was a different story.

"Well, since you both seem to have a lot to learn about responsibility, your Grandpa Riley will be staying with you next time we go out. But yes, you can still go," Padme said. Leia cheered and hugged her Mother.

"Thanks Mom," Leia said.

"Don't thank me yet sweetie, because with the exception of the dance, you're still grounded for two weeks," Padme said. Leia's shoulders slumped. She knew she should have seen that one coming.

"What about me?" Luke asked.

"Equal punishment I suppose. You were both in charge, after all," Anakin replied. Luke's shoulders slumped as well and Leia sighed.

"You shouldn't punish Luke. He told me not to invite them up and I did it anyway," Leia said. Anakin crossed his arms.

"All right Luke, you're not grounded," Anakin announced.

"Yes," Luke cheered.

"But since we want to teach you both responsibility, you will be spending a week helping Master Nu in the Archives," Anakin said. Luke looked like his father had just given him a death sentence.

"Now go up to bed. I need to get bacta on these burns," Padme said, turning to her husband.

"I'm fine Padme," Anakin insisted.

"Sit," Padme ordered sternly, as she went to the kitchen to get the first aid kit, while their oldest children went up to bed. For now, all was well again.


	6. Part 6 of 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU sandbox to play in.

AN: Here's part 6! Thanks for all the great reviews! Enjoy and let me know what you think!

Testing the Waters: A Forever Destined Vignette

Part 6/6

Padme returned with the first aid kit and sat down next to her husband on the sofa.

"Okay…shirt off," Padme ordered, causing him to smirk.

"Well, aren't you a naughty nurse," he joked. She smirked.

"Oh, you have no idea," she replied playfully, as he removed his tunic. But Padme's playfulness disappeared, as she spotted the numerous burn spots caused by the EMP waves.

"Angel, I'm fine. Really," he promised. She shook her head and pushed her tears back.

"I'm just so tired of them hurting you," Padme said sadly, as she took out a bacta cloth, as she gently dabbed the first burn mark. He reached up and caressed her face gently.

"Now you know that it's going to take more than a bounty hunter, even one as good as Bane, and I'll admit he is good, to keep me from protecting my family and innocent people. Bane caught me off guard tonight, but that won't happen again. He's going to have to get really creative the next time we meet if he plans to live through our next encounter. Like I said, he may be good, but in the end when it matters, he'll be no match for the true power of the Force," Anakin told her, before hissing as she continued to clean his burns.

"I know. But that won't keep me from worrying about you. Look at all these burns," she fretted.

"Angel, they're purely superficial wounds," he said.

"That's not the point and they still need treated," Padme replied, as she continued to gently dab the bacta on her husband's muscled chest. He snatched the cloth from her hand and tossed it away.

"Hey…" Padme protested, as he pulled her into his lap.

"I need to finish cleaning your burns," she reminded him.

"Later," he replied, as he stared passionately at her. Padme gazed back at him, as her entire body tingled. He lowered his lips to hers and she moaned into his kiss, as he moved his lips over hers in a sensual, passionate rhythm, plundering her mouth with his own.

"Oh Ani…" Padme cooed, as he buried his face in the nape of her neck, nibbling sensually and grazing his teeth along her soft, sweet skin. Padme mewled, as she snaked her arms around his neck and captured his lips in a hot, feverish kiss. Her lips left his lips and she started placing kisses on his muscled chest, as her hands marveled at his toned physique.

"Maybe you should go get some wine and meet me upstairs in the bedroom," she suggested sultrily. He smirked.

"That's an invitation I would never refuse," he replied, as they got up. He watched her saunter up the stairs, while she tossed him a seductive gaze. He hurried to the kitchen once she was upstairs and grabbed a bottle of red wine from the fridge. The romance and passion between them still burned strong and always would.

~*~

As Anakin entered their bedroom, the door slid closed behind him and he dropped the bottle of wine he had in his hand. Fortunately, thanks to his quick Jedi reflexes, he stopped the bottle in mid air and floated it to rest on the bedside table, for all coherent thought had left his mind, as he stared at the angel before him. And she was an angel…literally. Glittering white costumed wings adorned her back and she had donned their sexy accompanying outfit, which consisted only of a glittering white bra and panties set.

"Well, I guess that answers my question," she said. He swallowed, as his eyes continued to roan over her amazing body.

"What question?" he managed to ask.

"Whether or not I'm getting too old to wear things like this," Padme replied.

"Angel, the word old doesn't even remotely belong in the same sentence with you. You're as beautiful and sexy as ever. I mean, when you enter a room, every man's head turns to you. I really am the luckiest man in the galaxy," he replied.

'Well, I'm yours and your head is the only one I care about. I do wish you wouldn't let the attention of others get to you," she said.

"I do try, my angel, but I have an unfortunate curse that allows me to sense entirely too many of their thoughts without even trying," he replied. She sauntered to him and slipped her arms around his waist.

"But you have to know that my thoughts are always about you. You and our children are my life," she told him.

"I know. I've never doubted your love and I never will. And look at you. You are so insanely beautiful and sexy. It's no wonder every man with a pulse pines after you. But you're mine and I will never take that for granted," he told her passionately.

"I know you won't, but I'll do my part to remind you how much I love and desire only you, my handsome, sexy Jedi husband," she replied, as she kissed him tenderly. Their lips parted and she sauntered to the bed.

"I'll let you pour the wine," she told him, as she lay on her side, striking a sexy, alluring pose. He smirked.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me?" he asked. She smirked back.

"I have an idea," she responded, as she sat up slightly.

"Credit for your thoughts, beautiful?" he asked, as he poured the wine into two glasses.

"You mean other than thinking about you naked?" she asked coyly. He chuckled.

"Careful star nymph or we'll end up having to skip the foreplay," he teased.

"Don't make threats unless you intend to make good on them, love. And as for what I was thinking about, besides you in all your naked glory, was about Leia. I think you're rubbing off on me, because I was far too lenient with her punishment," Padme mentioned.

"You're right. We shouldn't let her go to that social. You and I both know what kinds of things happen at those things," Anakin said.

"You just don't want Leia to date," Padme replied.

"You're right, I don't and certainly not a smooth talking boy like Jake Clovis," Anakin grumbled.

"He seemed very nice. I'm sure his Uncle has taught him to be a gentleman around a lady," Padme replied. Anakin snorted.

"Yeah, he seemed a little too thrilled about Jake taking Leia to the social. I wish he'd quiet his thoughts," Anakin grumbled, as he drank some of his wine.

"Ani, I thought we just agreed that you know that I only want you," Padme replied.

"I did and I do, but this has nothing to do with what you want. It's about what Clovis wants," Anakin said.

"Like he would ever have a chance. Why does he bother you so much? And don't tell me it's just because of his former association with the separatists, because I know it's more than that," Padme replied.

"I don't want to talk about this; at least not now. For now, let's just agree that he's annoying and his nephew better keep his hands to himself around Leia or they're both Bantha poodoo. As for us, I'd really like to get back to that foreplay we were talking about," he said. She smirked and lay back down on her side again, striking another sexy pose.

"I'm waiting for you, love. You are the one that still has some clothes on," she challenged. He smirked and rid himself of his pants.

"Better?" he asked. Padme's eyes glazed with desire.

"Oh yeah. Now get over here so I can show you that you're the only man I want and desire," she ordered.

"Even though you should have learned that by now," she added.

"Well, I am slow learner. But I bet you can teach me a memorable lesson," he said, wriggling his eyebrows playfully at her. She giggled.

"Get over here, sexy Jedi," she demanded, as she pulled him down into the mass of bedclothes with her, as playfulness turned to passion in an instant.

~*~

Clovis' driver parked the speeder, as they arrived home. As they got into the lift to go up to their penthouse, Jake brought up a pressing question in his mind.

"So…how grounded am I?" Jake asked curiously. Rush glanced at his nephew.

"I told you I didn't like those snotty girls and that I didn't want you hanging out with them. I told you they were a bad influence and I was obviously right," Rush began, referring to Veronica and her friends.

"I know and I don't like them either. They just sort of showed up here and when I found out they were going to Republica 500, I couldn't resist. Can you blame me? I mean…Leia is really pretty and when I saw her at school today, I really wanted to meet her," Jake said. Rush smirked.

"No, I suppose I can't blame you. Leia possess the same allure as her mother it seems," Rush replied.

"Yeah, if you're so crazy about her mom, then how come you never tried to date her, before she was married, of course," Jake mentioned.

"Who said I didn't?" Rush retorted.

"When we first came to the Senate, we went out on a date. I was so entranced by her beauty and how she spoke of issues that she was passionate about. Till this day, I have still not met a woman like her," he said, recalling the memories.

"What I didn't know what the time was that she had just gotten out of a very abusive relationship, so that night, when I tried to kiss her, it scared her to death, because she wasn't ready for anything like that," Rush said regrettably.

"After that, she declined any of my dinner and date invitations. Then the next thing I knew, she was dating Anakin Skywalker. And before I knew it, she was engaged and getting married to him. I guess I wasn't the man she wanted or needed," Rush explained.

"Then don't you think you should move on?" Jake asked forwardly. Rush glanced at him.

"I have moved on," he insisted. Jake rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say, Uncle, but it's pretty obvious to everyone that you still have a thing for her," Jake replied.

"There's always the one that got away and she's that one for me. Now as for you, I'm going to allow you to attend the social with Leia, but besides that, you're grounded for a week," Rush told his nephew, who's mood soured considerably at the news of his punishment.

~*~

The next morning began like most at the Skywalker residence. The Senate wasn't meeting in light of the attacks last night, but Padme was meeting with several colleagues later that morning. And as they often did, they had chosen to meet at her home. Until that time came, she was enjoying making breakfast for her family. Padme wasn't surprised when her sister and Ryoo arrived. She knew Obi-Wan was likely lagging behind on the veranda with her husband. Her oldest niece sat down at the table.

"Good morning Aunt Padme," Ryoo said.

"Good morning sweetheart and good morning, Sola. Where's Will?" Padme asked, as she handed a plate to Ryoo.

"He's with his Daddy. Anakin is going on about something and Ben is arguing with him. Something about it being Ben's fault, whatever "it" refers to," Sola said. Padme rolled her eyes.

"The "it" they we're referring to is the fact that last night when Ben came to the Opera House after picking up the kids, he left Leia here," Padme said.

"So…what's so bad about that?" Sola asked in confusion. Padme smiled.

"He left her alone with a cute boy," Padme clarified.

"Ohhh…that explains it. Cute boy, huh?" Sola asked her blushing niece. Leia nodded.

"He asked me to the social next week," Leia said. Sola whistled impressively.

"Your first social. How exciting. What are you going to wear?" she asked.

"We're going shopping tomorrow to pick out a new dress," Padme answered.

"Wow…first date. I'm surprised Anakin is taking it as well as he is," Sola replied.

"Me too," Padme added.

"Honestly your boys are worse than the children at times," Shmi complained, as she entered the kitchen carrying her youngest grandchild.

"How come they're my boys when they're behaving like immature Bantha rears?" Qui-Gon questioned, as she put three-year-old Will at the table. Padme put a plate in front of him with a pancake on it, while Sola began cutting it up for him.

"Tank you Aunt Padme!" he called.

"You're very welcome, sweet boy," Padme replied, as Anakin and Obi-Wan finally made their way into the kitchen.

"It's still your fault," Anakin insisted.

"No, because if this boy is really interested in her, then he would have found a way to ask her out, regardless of anything I did. I didn't mean to leave her here alone with him, but I was more focused on coming to rescue your bloody hyde…again," Obi-Wan retorted.

"Again? You wish. I'm the one always saving your skin. Remember the Gondark nest? Or do I need to bring up Cato-Neimodia?" Anakin asked.

"You knocked me into that nightmare and you know that Cato-Neimodia doesn't bloody count!" Obi-Wan griped.

"Oh, will you two stop!" Sola cried in annoyance, causing their argument to cease.

"He started it," Obi-Wan mumbled.

"You mean you started it," Anakin mumbled back.

"All right Ani, that's enough. Now sit down and eat," Padme ordered.

"You too Ben," Sola added. Padme and Sola shared a satisfied look, as their husband's obeyed them.

~*~

_A week later…_

"Ani…do you have the holocam ready?" Padme called, as she came down the stairs.

"Yep, it's all ready to go," he said, with no enthusiasm.

"Oh love, cheer up. It's just one little date. Leia is still our baby girl," Padme insisted, as she gave him a soft kiss, just as the door chimed.

"Oh that must be Jake," Padme said, as she hurried to the door. Anakin's mood soured again.

"Ani…remember what we discussed?" she asked. He rolled his eyes.

"Yes angel," he answered.

"Let's hear it," she ordered. He sighed.

"No mind tricking, no death threats, and no Force choking," he recited. Padme opened the door and invited Jake and his Uncle in. Jake was wearing his best clothes and was carrying a bouquet of white Alderaanian lilies.

"Wow Jake, you look very handsome. Leia should be down in a few minutes," Padme said.

"Thank you Lady Skywalker," Jake replied politely.

"I hope you don't mind if I stay and take a few holos of my own," Rush said.

"Of course not," Padme replied, as she invited him in. Padme stood beside Anakin, as Leia made her appearance at the top of the stairs. She was wearing a beautiful lavender sleeveless down, which had thick straps and a straight, semi-conservative collar. Her hair was up in an elegant twist, while two single curls framed her face. Anakin was caught off guard by how much she looked like her mother.

"Wow…you look amazing," Jake said, as he handed the flowers to her. Leia's face lit up at his compliment and at receiving the flowers. Padme's face glowed with happiness for her daughter and as she looked to her husband, he couldn't help but smile as well, because he loved seeing his girls happy. He put his arm around Padme and kissed her hair.

"Okay, I'll try to calm down about this whole dating thing, because she's so happy. But if he hurts her, then all bets are off," he whispered to her. She smiled.

"I couldn't ask for more than that," she replied, as he got the holocam and took some holos of them, as did Rush with his own. Tyler and Neela had volunteered to chauffeur the young couple to the social and they ushered the two young people into the speeder. Rush didn't hang around long after they left, for Anakin usually made him quite uncomfortable and soon, it was just Anakin and Padme.

"See…that wasn't so bad," Padme told him.

"I guess not. We won't have any problems as long as he treats my princess like a princess. If he hurts her, then he better plan on running away and staying away from every civilized system possible, because I will hunt him down and crush his bones into powder if he makes her cry," Anakin replied. Padme shook her head.

"Come on, let's take the kids to a holomovie at the Holoplex," she suggested.

"Sounds good. We should see something with a lot of action and property damage. You know how explosions put me in a good mood," he joked.

"Ugh…so I guess there's no chance of seeing the new romance, is there?" she asked.

"You really expect Luke and Jayden to sit through one of those?" he asked. She thought about the prospect of seeing one of those and hearing all her son's _brilliant_ wisecracks.

"Fine…we'll see the one with all the explosions," Padme conceded, as they rounded the kids up.

~*~

Bane's goons pounded their fists into an unfortunate soul that had angered their boss. This time, the one receiving the beating was one of their own.

"You've worked for me for a long time, Chase, but your foul up on Coruscant could have been fatal for me," Bane said. The human male coughed up a spot of blood.

"Please boss, I can help you fix this!" the man called.

"You cost me a fortune. You were in charge of making sure no one could infiltrate the perimeter, yet three of Skywalker's brats got in. Had it not been for that, Count Dooku would have paid me a fortune for the release of his grandson and granddaughter-in-law. And that doesn't even include the credits I could have got from the Republic for the release of the Chancellor. But I didn't get the chance to ransom them, thanks to your screw up," Bane spat.

"I can help you recover your losses, I swear!" he called, as his former colleagues beat on him.

"Shut up! You screwed us out of a lot of money and now we're taking it out of your worthless carcass," one of the brutes shouted.

"Don't be too hasty, Finch. Let's hear what Mr. Munez has to say," Bane ordered, ceasing their beating.

"How do you propose I get my money?" Bane asked.

"By using them," Chase replied, as he handed a holo to Bane of a beautiful red haired woman and a young red haired girl that looked much like the other.

"Is this a joke? How are these little harlots supposed to get credits out of Count Dooku?" Bane questioned.

"Because the woman is Zia Jade Windu and the brat is…my daughter," he replied.

"Now I know you're lying. Mace Windu is this brat's father," Bane said.

"Not biologically," Chase replied.

"All right, you've got my attention. I'm listening," Bane urged.

"Zia and I are old flames. When she told me she was pregnant, I dumped her and split. But now, I could show up and tell her I've seen the error of my ways and I want to get to know the girl," Chase explained.

"And you think she's just going to let you waltz back into her daughter's life?" Bane questioned skeptically.

"No, she'll be leery of me, but I'm good actor. I learned from the best, after all," Chase replied.

"So, how do we use this brat to get my money?" Bane asked.

"I'll get close to her and then we can ransom her and the mother. Mace Windu is very good friends with Count Dooku's family. You'll get your money and I'll get a cut, not to mention I'll get to keep my life. We both win," Chase said. Bane contemplated his plan for a moment.

"Normally, I don't make deals…but this could be quite entertaining," Bane said.

"All right…go get yourself cleaned up and get back to Coruscant," Bane ordered.

"Yes sir," Chase replied.

"If you botch this or double cross me, then you're a dead man," Bane warned.

"Don't worry, I want the money as much as you. Zia and her brat mean nothing to me," he replied coldly, as he picked himself up and went to prepare for his journey back to Coruscant…

_Well, as you may have guessed, the next vignette will deal with this Chase character coming back into Zia's life after all these years. The question is, will they discover his plan and stop him before it's too late? All this and much more in the next vignette, which at this time, remains untitled as of yet. But look for it soon! In the meantime, please review and let me know what you think! _


End file.
